Wounded Hearts
by Lost Queen of Egypt
Summary: Finished. When a certain tomb keeper meets a tomb robber things are bound to get ... intresting. WARNING: YAOI! MALE X MALE! RAPE! CHILD ABUSE! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE! This story may be hazardous to your health.
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting

Wounded Heart

Chapter One: A Meeting of Two Worlds

Warning!: This contains YAOI in the first chapter ... right away. Leave now if you are underage(coughallofyouare) or if you no like dis stuffs!

Marik groaned as the full-grown man slammed into him over and over again, increasing the speed and strength of each thrust.

He looked up at the man who was currently raping him. "Father ... stop .... please ..." he whispered. But his father simply ignored him and continued with more pleasure and force.

Marik screamed as he was torn apart from the inside, "STOP!!!" But he repeated it endlessly. Each time he cried out, his father did it with even greater force, just to spite him and taunt him.

Marik screamed again as hot tears streamed down his face. "FATHER STOP!!!"

_'How can he do this to me ... I'm his SON ... his only son!'_

His father smirked, "I do this to you because I love you."

_'I love to see you yell and scream ... I know that you scream for me and no one else!'_

As more screams were emitted from Marik, he decided it was best to save him for others before things got chaotic. Cazim quickly got of Marik and went for his clothes. A quick shower was all that was needed. He opened the black, steeldoor that separated Marik from the people -men and women- that were lined up at the door, waiting next in line to be alone with him.

"All right...who's next?!" his father yelled in the crowd. "Pay your money right here and now! Otherwise get lost!"

Three men walked up to Cazim, "We want a four way!

He thought for a minute. "Alright...but all of you have to pay triple!" The three men quickly dug out the money and threw it on the table. Cazim greedily counted the money after closing the heavy,steeldoor behind him.

The three men walked up to the slim boy in chains, "Oh we're gonna have some FUN with you!"

Marik said nothing and looked dazedly on the floor. One tear then dropped from his eye...then another....and another, until a whole stream of tears fell down.

One of the men, Kyle, walked up to him slowly, "Whatcha cryin' for?"

Marik said nothing but sniffed. "Oh well..." Kyle said callously. "Let's go men...Bye the time we're done with you, you'll HAVE a reason to cry!"

Marik barely had time to recover from his father when he was pulled down onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut against the naked men that now walked towards him.

_'Ra .... what have I done wrong ... why me ...'_

Hands. Hands roaming his body. Everywhere. Touching him. Groping him.

Marik silently decided that he'd never, ever, ever, love anyone.

_'Everything's so ... brutal ... so animalistic. Father says he ... does it because he loves me ...'_

The hands now stroked him softly and he tried to squirm away. He was slapped for him impudence. Marik gasped as he felt someone enter him and something wet engulf his throbbing erection, all at once.

Tears of shame burned in his eyes and fell silently onto his neck. They were soon lapped up by a willing tongue. Marik looked away, disgusted.

_'Then ... I'd ... rather ... be hated. I don't want to be loved! Not anymore!'_

Master thief Yami Bakura slowly opened the tomb's doorcarefully, slowly, to avoid its creaking. He smirked as he threw back his cloak and let the moonlight shine into the underground building, studying it coldly.

_'Seems deserted enough ...'_

But as soon as he stepped inside he knew something was wrong. The Egyptian night air had left his body numb with cold, but now ... he felt warmth around him.

_'This isn't right ... it almost feels as if someone lives here ...'_

He decided to shake it off and proceed with his plans. "I've heard you hide a lot of treasure little tomb," he whispered to the room. "Where to start ..." He muttered, as he looked beyond the hallways. It seemed as if it never ended; darkness was engulfed the end. "Goodie ... I've always felt at home in places like these ... so you MIGHTY TOMB! You're just like all the others! Now, to find my treasure!"

He looked around trying to decide which way to go. They both looked the same, which didn't help.

"No matter," he said while he smirked to himself. "Ring, lead me to what should be mine ..." he said quietly. The Ring shone a brilliant, golden light, before one of its pointersdirected himleft.

_'Left it is ...'_

His footstepswent unheard as he troddedthe ground softly and quietly.He hadn'theard a sound since he entered the brick golden tomb and he expected the unexpected.

Always. He, as always, was on his guard. His hand lingered on the enormous, golden dagger, about the size of a grown man's arm, that was slipped neatly ito its sheath at Bakura's belt.Ready to pull it out and kill, if there was anything out of place.

He came then upon a big black steel door. He looked at it curiously. He frowned, "I wonder ..." Still frowning he put his hand on the doorknob and tried to open it.

But it wouldn't budge.

_'Must be something big.'_

He smirked happily, wondering what riches would be inside. He then pulled out his dagger and struckit against the door with all his might, his mind on the wonderful riches. He stuck it into the doorknob and cut it clean off. Then, annoyed he kicked the door open.

But what he saw made him narrow his eyes, darkly.

There was an unconscious boy hanging from thick chains on the wall. He looked beat up and was wearing very little. Rags covered his most intimate parts. Bakura looked at the boy, peculiarly. He glared with such intensity at the boy, that if looks could kill, the poor boy'd be dead by now.

_'Damn. I expected treasure ... not THIS!'_

The slim boy frowned and stirred, as if he could sense Bakura looking at him. His lavender eyes looked at the thief curiously.

It was destiny that passed then, but they ofcourse didn't know. Later ... perhaps ... they'd figure it out. Our lives are predetermined. And they were destined to meet.

"Hey! Who are you?!"the sand haired boydemanded.

Bakura merely grunted and stepped back outside, facing the door again to close it. He didn't care of the little incident that has happened; he decided to shake it of and not get in the way of his plans.

"HEY! WAIT!!!! Don't leave! Please ... don't ... get me outta here! Please!"

The boy looked at Bakura with a pleading, desperate look. Butthe thiefsimply ignoredthe boy'srequests and pleas and turned to face the door again.

"PLEASE!!!! I'm begging you! Help me! Get me outta here!!! I hate it here!!! PLEASE!!!!"

The boy looked at the floor, tears streaming down his face. "You don't know how it's like ... please! I'll do anything!"

Bakura hesitated before shutting the door completely. His mind flew back to the time when his father abused him harshly with a whip, not caring what would happen to him. He looked at the tan boy with no emotion. He refused to help him, because he didn't know the whole story behind this boy. Maybe this is his punishment for...robbing a tomb, or disobeying his fathers orders. Shaking the thoughts of his head...he continued to proceed on closing the door.

"You don't know what it's like!!! HELP ME!!! Please! Please ..."

Bakura now froze in place when those words where spoken. Yes...he too had known what it was like to beabused by his father. He shuddered as memories flew by him like a motion picture.

**'No father...please!' **

**'Silence Brat! Do as I say and open your legs!'**

But that was the past and this is the present.

The boy sniffled a few times, "Help me ... please ..."

It seemed every time the boy plead to be free, Bakura would feel more sympathy towards him.

_'It ... as much as I hate to even think it ... it ... it isn't his fault ... and maybe I could USE him ...'_

Mumbling to himself, he entered the room with his sword and raised it in an upward motion. He then, swung it hard against the boy's chains not caring about thebewilderment on the boy's face. The chains were released but, the cuffs were still around the boy's wrist. But the boy didn't care; all that mattered to him was that he was finally free.

The boy looked up at Bakura, right into his eyes, "OH RA!!!!! DEAR GODS IN HEAVEN!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"

The boy threw himself at Bakura, hugging him tightly. Bakura looked at him in disgust and threw him off him.

"You're free. Now leave me be with my plans." he said without any emotion.

"But ..."The slim boylooked at the floor. "Alright ... but ..."

Helooked up expectantly, "I said I'd do anything to repay you!"

"Do you live here?" Bakura said with interest. With his knowledge of the tomb, he can easily get the treasures. Even though he had his Millennium Ring, he thought it was better to ask the boy for 'advice' and leave the Ring to rest.

"YEAH! Lived here my whole life ... and hated it ..."

Bakura then noticed Marik was almost naked. He turned away from him, not staring any further, but blushed slightly.

"Here..." Bakura said, throwing him a garment of some sort that was tattered without looking at him.

Marik blinked a few times confused, "What's thi-OH! Heh ... I forgot ..."

He quickly put the long tattered robe on and looked at Bakura, "So ... I guess I should tell you my name ..."

Bakura grunted. Marik looked at the floor, "Ishtar, Marik Ishtar. You haven't told me yours ..."

Bakura grumbled "You don't need to know." He then started walking away.

Marik ran after him, almost slipping on the cold, damp floor. He grabbed Bakura's arm for support. "Oh sorry," he said blushing.

Bakura brushed Marik's hand off of his own arm.

Marik looked up at him a little scared, "Are you one of those ... um ... tomb-robbers?"

"And if I am! What are you going to do?!" he said, not really worrying.

"Well ... I'm a tomb-keeper ... maybe I'll try and stop you!" Marik then looked at the floor and shook his head, "Who am I kidding ... I'm in debt to you."

Bakura smirked at his words. "Yes you are. And to pay of the dept, you will help me find what I seek"

Marik looked at him fearfully, "What're you lookin' for?"

"The Millennium Items. Lead the way already!" he said with growing impatience.

Marik's eyes widened, "I can't ... we ..." he bit his lip, "They aren't here ..."

"Where are they boy?" he said, his impatience blooming.

Marik looked at the floor, "I know not! I swear it!"

Marik crossed his fingers behind his back, "Father took them to hide them in the desert ... I never knew more of them!"

"I know you're lying. I can sense it. Speak now!" he said, emphasizinghis threat withthe dagger that was still in his hand.

Marik gulped, "I swear it! I do-" But he suddenly stopped speaking when Bakura's dagger waspressed onto his neck.

"I'll teach you to lie to me!"

Marik didn't move or speakfor fear of being killed. In fact he almost didn't breathe. The younger boy's silence annoyed Bakura immensely.

Marik trembled while in the thief's grasp. _'What's he gonna do to me ... surely ... not that!'_

Bakura swiftly pounced on him, like a cat would. Marik found himself being whirled downwards and suddenly lying on the floor face up, the white haired thief sitting uncomfortably on him.

The blade pressed closed to his throat, "Speak ... or die ..." the thief whispered, and Marik had to only look in his eyes to know he meant business.

"I ... it ... I don't know anything!" he said, tears slowly emerging.

Bakura felt disgusted with his tears. "Stop your crying already!" he said,emotionless, as he pressed the dagger down, making a smallwound onMarik's throat, blood slowly seeping out.

Marik froze as he felt blood trickling down his neck, "You ... you ... you're gonna kill me!"

"I have no mercy for no one!" he said bitterly.

"But ... is that a yes?"

"It will be if you don't tell me the location of the items!"

"But I don't KNOW!!!"

"Then prepare to die ..."

A/N: Yeah ... this is REPLACING my ... Until Death Do Us Apart Story. Can't deal with so MUCH work! LOL . Anyways ... I'm writing this with me friend whish you may know as ... SetoXSerenitylover (UGH! HATE that pairing!) So if there's some weird bits ... as she has NO REGARD FOR **GRAMMAR** OR **SPELLING **OR **CAPITALIZATION** OR **PUNCTUATION** WHATSOVER ... know it isn't my fault . LOL ... well MOST of the time it isn't my fault. I'm very PICKY about that stuff.

ANYWAY!!!! R&R or Thief Bakura will hunt you down and ... RAPE YOU!!!! AHAHAHAH!!!!! Well ... actually I'd like that! .

R&R PPL!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Threats and Desperation

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 2: Of Threats and Desperation

"My pharoh...it seems that there were countless robberries in the west village. All dealing with with the sacred tombs."

Yami glared at her, "WHAT!"  
He stood up and started pacing, "And the culprits!?"  
"We know nothing of them, Pharoh." the Priestess known as Isis Ishtar said, bowing down to him with respect, especially at a time like this, when the pharohs voice was filled with anger.

Yami looked at Set, "This is absurd!"

He looked back at Isis, "You are of the Ishtar Clan! YOU should be protecting the tombs! And you call yourself an Ishtar ..."

"Well ... my Pharoh...." she stuttered, uncertain of what she should say, but Pharaoh Yami looked at her with disgust. He then glanced over at Priest Set. He saw no expression of importance of what was going on, on his face.

"Set! Isis! What is the meaning of this! Have you suddenly decided to let Egypt go to ruins!"

Yami continued his pacing, the speed increased as did his anger.

"Of course not ..." Set said, suddenly speaking up. "Pharaoh ..." he added in after the pharaoh glared at him.

Yami growled at them both, "The nerve! You will find out who is behind this or I shall have you stripped naked and crucified!"

An image of that popped up in Priestess Isis's head. She shuddered inwardly at this. "Y-Yes...my Pharaoh." Both bowed down and left the room.

* * *

"Then prepare to die." 

Marik gasped when he heard those words come out of Bakura's mouth.

"N-no ... you can't ..."  
Tears streamed down his face.

" I can and I will ..." he said, pressing the dagger harder onto Marik's throat.

Marik felt the blade sink into his throat even more and choked for breath. Blood had pooled around his neck and he found himself crying in fear.

"Stop! Please ..."  
"Last chance or forever rest in peace ..." he said removing the blade from the younger boy's neck a little, allowing him to breathe.

"I swear I don't know! I don't know!!!"

Bakura was growing impatient with the boy's tactics. "Tell me!"

Marik's slim form shook as he cried, "I don't know ..."

"YOU DO KNOW!!" he roared.

Marik shook his head, "NO!!!"

"YES!"

Without thinking Bakura slashed the boy in the arm. Marik fell down in pain.

Marik looked at him horrified, "Stop it ... please ..."

"Not if you don't tell me where the items are..." he said, making another slash on the boys tan skin. He meant business.

Marik stood up slowly and threw himself at the thief, hugging him tightly. "Kill me ... kill me please ... I don't wanna suffer any longer ..."

Bakura was bewildered by the boys sudden action; his eyes grew wide.

Marik was shaking uncontrollably as he held on to Bakura, "Please kill me!"

Blood quickly covered the front of the thief's robes.

Bakura looked at him with pure disgust and pushed him onto the ground, not caring if he was alright. He then walked away.

_'This boy is not going to budge.' _

Marik crawled over to Bakura and grabbed the thief's legs. "Please don't leave me here alive ..."

"Get off me now" he said bitterly. "You're free...go!" he said shaking him off.

"No ... HE'LL find me! Don't you see!"

"I don't care for you or your issues!" the thief started for the entrance of the tomb.

Marik grabbed onto Bakura's legs again and held on tightly, "Please!"

"LEAVE ME BE!!" he roared. He shook his leg again and started for the entrane again, walking rapidly.

Marik sniffled once and fell onto the dirty floor crying.

Bakura was finally at the entrace door. He walked out to the brilliant sunshine and never looked back at the boy.

* * *

A/N: Short yes ... but what can I say ... if ppl would BE ONLINE to work on the chapter stuff would go faster ... but w/e ... it's here! R&R pweeze! 


	3. Chapter 3:Breaking Away

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 3:Breaking Away

The three soldiers marched through the Sahara Desert, weapons ready, as they went about searching for the tomb robber.

"Alright men ... we're looking for a man like this ..." he said jabbing his stubby finger and the Wanted poster of the thief. The man was one of Egypt's best commanding officers. He was known as Hakim. Two groups of men went already in search for the thief and he was left with three soldiers.

"Yes sir," the two men beside him said.

The three men set off for one of the tombs, the pharohs father's tomb to guard it. It was most likely the next tomb that the thief would strike at.

The soldiers soon found a boy of about sixteen, outside of it, who looked beat and half-starved to death. He was sleeping behind a well, sprawled across the gleaming sands as the hot sun beat on him. The guards could see the faint lines of his scars through the thin cloth of his ragged garment.

They quickly rushed over to him, and the two officers beside Hakim seized him.

The slim boy woke up with a start. He looked from Hakim to the other officers who now restrained him with an expression of mixed shock and horror.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Hakim asked, feeling not even the slightest syphathy for the bruised boy.  
"I'm ... Marik Ishtar and i was ... j-just ..."

Marik just stood there, frozen in fear.

"An Ishtar...eh? You're the brother of Isis Ishtar the priestess, am I correct?! You're a tomb keeper! Your duty is to be down there! What are you doing out here!"

Marik broke down into tears, "I don't WANNA be inside!!! I love it here! Please don't make me go back!"

The officer ignored his words and then grabbed him by the arm. "Where is your father?!"

"Please not him!!! He's down there! If he wakes up and finds me gone I'll be punished!!!"

Marik shuddered, "Please no!"

He ignored the boy again and notioned the two officers to take him down. Hakim then followed.

Marik tried to struggle but was too weak to do much as he was dragged towards the tomb entrance, "PLEASE NO!!!! SOMEBODY!!!! ANYBODY!!!! HELP ME!!!!"

"Quiet boy!" Hakim yelled

Marik continued to struggle and yell for help.

Meanwhile the thief, Bakura, watched from behinnd a large, crumbling rock.

Bakura inwardly felt pity and sypathy for the boy. It reminded him of the hardships he had to go through.

Marik meanwhile tried to yank his arm out of the soldier's grasp as Hakim began opening the tomb's door.

"NO!!!! NOT THERE!!! PLEASE NOT THERE!!!"

Hakim just look at the boy with disgust.  
"STOP IT PLEASE!!!! NOT IN THERE!!! PLEASE!!! ANYWHERE ELSE!!!"

He ignored the boy and motioned his soilders to throw him in there. They did as they were told and locked the black, steel door.

Marik immediately felt scared.

"No ... please no ..."

He knew if he spoke above a whisper his father would hear and then ... there'd be hell to pay. Eyes wide the small boy hugged his knees, praying to Ra for a savoir.

Bakura looked at the spot of where Marik once sat on, rather slept on. Sighing, he overcame his guilt by saying to himself that he wasn't here to save some boy all the time. He was on a mission; to gain the Millenium Items. With those words set on his mind, he walked away.

Marik shivered knowing his father would be looking for him in just moment's time. "R-ra? W-why does stuff like th-this always happen to me?"

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps drawing of where he was. Tears poured even harder as he thought of the wrath that was to come.  
_'Ra please ... help me ... this can't be happening ...'_

The door creaked open. He dared not open his eyes.

Marik trembled as he covered his head with his hands," Daddy I'm sorry! Please don't do this!"

"Daddy..." Bakura said with amusement, arching an eyebrow.

Marik froze as he looked at the thief, "YOU!"

"Yes me."

"Why are you here! I TOLD you I don't KNOW anything about the Items!"

"It's not ... that." Bakura said with diffuculty, keeping his usual cold tone.

"Huh? Then what?"

"Look...I'm doing you a favor. Either stop sulking or I'll close the door and never come back for you again!"

"Y-you came back for me!"

Marik's mouth dropped open.

Bakura growled slowly, his patience for him was gone. "Look get up or or be stuck in this hell hole!"

Marik blinked twice and blushed, "First ... answer me. Why'd you come back for me?"

"You ask too many questions!" The thiefturned on his heel and turned towards the door.

Marik frowned, "I just wanna know!"  
"Forget it! I'm leaving!"

"Wait for me at least!"

He grunted. Once they were both outside, Bakura closed the door with a slam. The sound echoed throughout the corridoors.

"Lets go already" he said hastily when hearing the noise.  
Marik sighed, "Alright ... but go WHERE exactly?"

Where _would _they go? Bakura only thought of saving him not thinking of where to leave the boy. He let out a fursterated sigh and thought of one thing; he would have to be withthe boyfor the time being.

* * *

A/N: Please excuse all those tiny grammar mistakes. It seems my co-writer can't learn the meaning of that word. YES YOU NANCY! 

Punctuation, COMMAS, CAPITALIZATION, and all those wonderful aspects of Enligh my friend can't seem to grasp! "cries" OH WHAT A CRUEL WORLD!!! Next thing I know she'll be writing like this: En den bkura puled mrik down on da bed and fked 'im sencles.

"sulks" Wanna make me feel better? REVIEW!!!! R&R PLZ!!! Oh and Fountain of Prettyness? HI!!!! "wink"


	4. Chapter 4:Drunk and a Whore

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 4:Drunk and a Whore

Marik looked at Bakura, "So where to?"

"First we need to get out of this place..." Bakura said matter of factly.

"I guess so .... Hey, you haven't told me your name."

Bakura grunted and moved on towards the entrance until he heard some footsteps. Bakura turned towards Marik and shushed him for he was slightly whimpering. He motioned the boy to continue walking, quietly.

Marik nodded and followed the thief.

The faint footsteps were growing louder and they seem to be quickning. He could hear the man's breath huffing and puffing as if he were running. Marik took note of this too and his face paled immediatly. His legs couldn't move at all. It was as if they were stuck. Bakura urged him to move by tugging his arm but Marik didn't move.

"Oh R-ra ... I'm in b-big trouble!"  
"Move already!!" Bakura whispered loud enough for him to hear.  
But it didn't go through his head.  
"Dad's gonna be mad ..."

Having no choice, Bakura put one hand around Marik's unusually slim waist and the other under the boy's bony legs; and lifted him up.  
Marik snapped out of his trance as he realized he was being carried by the handsome stranger. He blushed and held on to the thief's shoulders. Bakura could see the light edging towards them. He let out a little breath of relief when he reached the outside. He hastily put Marik down and dragged him by the hand. Marik was not complaining for he was still thinking about when he was carried; this made him blush deeper. Bakura took note of this and rolled his eyes.  
Marik cleared his throat, "So um ... thanks I guess ..."  
"Whatever..." Bakura mumbled.

Marik walked considerably closer to him, "So uh ... what's your name?"  
Bakura grunted. "You won't have to know, for you will never see me again...after I dump you somewhere that is" he said, mumbling the last part to himself.  
But nonetheless Marik heard him. He stopped in his tracks, "Then why go through the trouble of helping me out?"  
"Because..."  
"Because what?"  
"It's none of you buisness," he said, adding a glare, which made Marik recoil.

"What's your problem, it's just a question! You don't have to be so mean!"  
Bakura said nothing but walked rapidly away.  
"HEY! Wait for me!"  
Bakura ignored him without changing pace.  
"HEY! Fine, leave me here."  
"I will! And I won't come back for you unless you stop asking the irritable questions!"  
Marik pouted and stayed where he was. "FINE! I dont care! I dont NEED YOU!"  
"Fine!" Bakura retorted.

Marik pouted again. but fell silent.  
Bakura saw this and allowed a fresh smirk to appear on his face.  
Silently Marik began to follow Bakura again.

They arrived to what seemed to be a 'pub'.  
Marik frowned, "Where are we?"  
"My 'home'" Bakura said as he entered the dank, musty room.  
Marik sighed as he looked around.  
Husky, yet foul men were around the room and some skimpy women were also. They were all filled with a musty odor that Marik cringed his nose in disgust. A stand was at the far corner of the place and, what seemed to be a bartender was serving out drinks. The men brutally gulped it down without a breath while the women feverishly giggled. He looked at Bakura who was at the bartender's side, while a women made her way to him sitting.  
Marik pouted and walked to Bakura's side, glaring at the woman, who was obviously a prostitute.

Bakura looked at the drink that was in front of him and looked at it longingly; he hadn't had one in a long time. This drink was his _mate_. He reached for the drink when it was suddenly pushed away slightly by a slender, soft, hand.

Bakura smirked, "Oh hello Ruby. Long time no fuck."

Marik turned pale.

As he saw the the people before him unfold into a conversation, he couldn't help but feel mad and furious while sad and unwanted.

_'Why am I feeling this way?' _  
He continued to stand there.  
Bakura laughed again, "So ... you still have the best mouth in Egypt?"

Rubi smiled back, "Oh yes ... so who's the lovely boy next to you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "My new dog ..."

Marik looked down; tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He sniffed a little, but Bakura didn't see or hear him.

Ruby thought a second, "So you prefer him over me?  
"Hmm..."

"Hmm-yes or hmm-no?"

"Hmm-yes or hmm-no!?" Ruby proded.  
"No"  
This made Marik pour out a fresh set of tears.

_'WHY am I crying?'_  
Ruby frowned, "Your 'doggy' is crying Bakura. I'll leave you two alone, alright?"  
She left his side not without blowing a kiss to him. A blank expression filled his face. He finished his drink and ordered another one. Gulping the fresh one down, he turned his stool towards Marik. Tears were gone but he could see the red hew over his lavender eyes.

Marik pouted, "What?"  
"Stop whimpering, you're scaring away the women"  
With that said, he turned his stool into the orignal position and odered yet another drink.

Marik burst into tears again, "I hate you!"  
"Hmm ...?" He turned around and saw that he completly dissapeared from sight.

He growled and tried to stand up, but to no avail; his drunken body flopped back down. His head was spinning rapidly.  
His vision was blurry and when he tried to call out to the boy, 'Hey, idiot, where're you?' it came out slurred, "Herdot!Weru!"

Marik heard him but sulked even more in his corner. He closed his eyes, to rest a bit. When he re opened them, he saw Ruby in front of him, smiling seductivly.  
"What do you want!"  
She caressed a finger around his face, liking the soft touch. "You..." she whispered while pulling him into a deep, yet passionate kiss. Marik screamed, although it was muffled by the kiss.  
He then tried shoving the women away but to no avail. Ruby pressed harder onto himl hard enough to suffocate him.  
_'Get off me you damn whore!'_  
Bakura lumbered and staggered his way though the rest of his fellow drunken crowd. He shook his head many times only to have a bigger headache. He screamed silently in pain.

_'Stupid Boy' _  
He turned the corner and was shocked by what he saw.  
Furious at the sight before him, he walked there, not caring of the grumbling speech the men he shoved said. Anger fueled him, and that scared away his drunken state.  
When he reached them, Bakura threw Ruby off. "What do you think you're doing!"  
"H-H-He's the one who p-pulled me into the sickning kiss. It's not my fault that he can't seem to get of this." she said, empahsizing her cleavage while Marik stood there numb with shock.

_'Lying, dirty, little...' _

She stood up and straightened her dress, signalling that she was going to leave them alone, but an arm grabbed her, tighty. She winced in pain. She shoved her onto the wall opposite of Marik.  
Bakura glared at them both, "Ruby ... you boy ..."  
Marik opened his mouth to speak but no voice came out. It's as if Ruby's disgusting kiss made his voice run away.  
But seeing the look in Bakura's eyes brought his voice back, "She's lying! I swear it! She forced me to kiss her!"  
Bakura stared at them both intently, Ruby winced while Marik stood out boldly. _He_ knew that she kissed him and not her. And that was what mattered to him, but he wanted Bakura to believe also.  
"Please believe me ... I have no reason to lie to you. I f-fear you ..." Marik finished quickly while blushing.

Bakura didn't know who to believe. Ruby, he knew for a fact that she was a whore and like all whores, they were liers. But with Marik, he only knew him for a short time. He didn't know who to believe.  
"Please believe me ... I wouldn't want that ... you know it ... besides I'm not ... into girls ..." Marik blushed furiously again.

Bakura arched an eyebrow in surprise while Ruby also looked at him, but with shock.

_'Big EW' _She thought silently.  
Marik looked at the floor trying to act as if he didn't care what people thought, but his embarrassment was there. It showed on his face all too clearly.

Bakura chuckled in amusement while Ruby looked at him, also shocked with his action.  
Marik was equally shocked.

He pouted, "What's so funny?"

"Yeah..what's so funny?"  
asked Ruby?

Marik was even more embarrassed as he waited for the thief's response.  
Bakura finished laughing insanely and smiled at Marik, "It's just so ridiculouse. Ruby finally met one man she CAN'T fuck! And you're GAY!"

Bakura burst out laughing again, but when he saw Marik's sad expression he stopped and smiled again.

"Listen kid, I'm drunk ok? You make me laugh, that's good. You're funny. Funny ha-ha and funny queer. And you're obviously in love with love with me."

Marik blushed crimson.

Ruby gave an agitated sigh and left.  
"Good riddence ..." Marik mumbled  
Then he looked at the floor again, unable to meet Bakura's eyes.

Bakura looked at him. "Let's g-" he was saying but suddenly stopped as he fell down on the cold, cement floor. Everyone stopped what there were doing and looked and then went to do there usual business mumbling things. Marik gasped and ran to his side, "Um ... Mr. Thief Guy! Wake up! Please wake up!"

* * *

A/N: To all the people who think I am mean to my co-writer: You must try and understand me as well "sobs" I do all the editing on this fic. But there's so many F"blank" mistakes it annoys me! It's hard work. "nods" 

And my co-writer is no sain. Neither am I but look at this:

GASP!! AHEM...LIKE YOU DUN MAKE MISTAKES MISS WHO THINKS SHE'S PERFECT

WHEN IT COMES TO GRAMMER. -.-

PTTBT... BETTA LEARN TO RESPECT!

And now to satisfy my Grammar Monster I will correct this passage:

**"gasp!!"****AHEM!** LIKE YOU **DON'T** MAKE MISTAKES, MISS **SHE**WHO THINKS SHE'S PERFECT

WHEN IT COMES TO **GRAMMAR.** -.-

PTTBT(Sounds like an STD to me)... BETTER LEARN TO RESPECT! (There's not much to respect.)

So how can you not get angry. Nancy, I know you are reading this so here is my message to you. Don't tell me to 'respect you' because you KNOW how much I hate people telling me that kind of stuff. Remember, I will humiliate you, because I'm the one who posts the chapters. "winks"

Thank you.  
ANYWAY!!!! LOL! So seriouse!!! R&R PLZ!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 5:Why?

"My pharoah. The thief was no where to be found" Hakim reported.

Yami stood up, "NO!"

He began pacing.  
"I want every officer to go and look for him, understand!"  
Hakim nodded, "Yes Sire."  
The officers left quickly, some rounding up the others. Hakim sighed as he thought on how to get this thief. He had no plan.  
Yami looked at him curiously, "So what is your plan?"  
The 'leader' froze instantly as he heard the words being spoken from his mouth.

_'I am dead' _

"Well..."  
"Well? What is this plan of yours that makes you so confident when speaking to me, that you do not even bow to me?"  
"Uh..." was all the soon to be dead leader muttered.  
"Yes. I quite thought you didn't have a plan. You have displeased me Hakim, and this is not the first time."  
"Well sire-"  
"Silence! You have one more chance Hakim because I am merciful ... but displease me agin and you shall be punished."  
"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sire." Before leaving the room, he bowed.  
Yami rolled his eyes and sat back down on his throne, looking bored.

'_The only reason I don't kill him, is because I don't have a replacement ... yet ...' _

"Set! Bring me my wine ... I'm unhappy."

* * *

Marik silently stared out the broken window of the private room the bartender offered for the drunken Bakura to rest in. He remembered what his father did to him; remembered the beatings, the rapes ... everything. He then looked at Bakura who was sleeping in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position. He silently draped the raggy curtains to their original position so that no one could see him through the window.  
Marik walked over to the bed, "Mr. Thief ...?"  
He poked him gently on the ribs. Bakura slightly stirred but sleep soon followed again. Marik was getting to be impatient.  
"MR. THIEF!!!!" Marik screamed.  
Bakura continued sleeping like the dead. Marik huffed and walked away from his side. He was thinking of how he was to survive with this disgusting, irresposible, ignorant drunk, yet so handsome, fit, _sexy... _

Marik blushed furiously as he continued to think of these thoughts. Suddenly a slight rap woke him up from his thoughts.  
Marik jumped, "Who is it?"  
"Bartender..." the man grumbled.  
"Why are you here?"  
"The place is closed. You and your little friend need to get outta here." He jerked his thumb at the door.  
Marik opened the door in shock, "WHAT!"  
"You heard me. Get out!!"  
"B-but ... aren't you his FRIEND? Don't you care when we have to go! What kind of bar is this? I didn't know you CLOSED!"  
"I need my sleep!! After hanging around with drunk people and crowds of fights. I'll say it one more time, GET OUT!!!"  
Marik whimpered and slowly nodded, "But only if you can wake Mr.Thief up. Hey, do you know his name?"  
"Bakura." The bartender left going back to his stand.

_'So Bakura was his name. It's so...exotic'_  
Marik smiled and walked back to Bakura. '_Well that's one thing I know about you.' _

"Bakura? Wake up!"  
Bakura stirred again slightly, mumbled something and went back to sleep"  
"Bakura!!!"  
His eyes fluttered open revealing chocolate orbs full of irratation.  
"What!!"  
"Uh ... hi."

Marik blushed.  
This made his eyes narrow dangerously but Marik stood his ground. He was about to speak when a thobbing pain hit his head, slicing his head open like a knife,

This made his eyes narrow dangerously but Marik stood his ground. He was about to speak when a thobbing pain inside his head was becoming intolerable. He groaned inwardly but the expression on his face was set outward.  
Marik looked at him with worry. He knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay, Bakura?"  
"I'm...fine." He tried to sit up but the pain increased. He stumbled back onto the hard bed.  
Marik panicked, "BAKURA!! WHAT'S WRONG!! TELL ME!"  
"I...just have a...headache....idiot!"  
Marik's mouth dropped open, "Well excuse me for caring!"  
"Whatever. Why did you have to wake me up boy!"  
"Because the bartender says this dump is closed!"  
"And my name isn't 'boy! It's Marik!" Marik added as an afterthought.  
"Well..._MARIK_. You just tell that piece of shit that we're staying!"  
"YOU tell him! I'm ... scared of him," Marik finished flatly before turning redder.  
Bakura rolled his eyes and sat up. He met with the pain again but he ignored it.  
Marik sighed, "So ... now that I know your name and you know mine ... how old are you?"  
Bakura ignroed him and went over to the door.  
"HEY! I asked you a question! Please answer ...?"  
One glare shut Marik up.

Nonetheless Marik followed Bakura.  
Bakura, in his stae of pain, stumbled over to the bartender, who's back was turned and gave a small tap on his shoulder.  
A punch was soon followed.  
Marik grabbed Bakura's arm, "Stop!"

He turned around to meet the furious Marik with a glare on his face. He too threw a glare back of his own but Marik's glare never ceased. He never saw the boy so angry; he thought it wasn't possible when it came to Marik.  
"Why the hell are you so violent! EVER THOUGHT OF TALKING THINGS OUT?!? LET'S JUST GO!" Marik yelled at him.

Bakura looked at him, astonished. No one dared talk to the theif that way, he was the best and dangerous thief after all.  
Marik's eyes looked angry, "I mean it! I've had enough of you."  
Bakura growled slowly.  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore! I don't care what you do, answer me! Why did you rescue me from my father?!"

Bakura remained silent, but is rage was still blooming.

"Answer me ... I need to know. Do you ... are you going to just use me? Then, leave me to die?"

_'Please say no ... please say you want me too ... please don't say ... don't be like my father please ...'_

Bakura stared at the floor. These stupid questions he kept asking were giving him a feeling inside him, which he never felt before. he was angry, confused, yet shy. Never before he had felt shy to a person. Never. And to add to his list of emotions, the headache got more violent with each nagging questions Marik asked.  
"Well? Answer me!"

Bakura couldn't handle it anymore. The pain was getting worse by the minute. Before he and Marik knew it, he fainted.

* * *

A/N: Er ... Marik is a psycho ... I wanted to make him act the part. He's naturally a shy innocent boy ... but there's a dark part of him ... making him quick-tempered ... heh ... that's why it might be a bit confusing ... so yeah ...

I will stop ranting about my co-writer's poor use of grammar. Ok, thassit ... baiz! "wink"

R&R plz!


	6. Chapter 6: Royal Pains

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 6:Royal Pains

Set poured the wine onto the golden cup, almost splattering himself out of rage.

"Stupid pharoah. I am priest not a servant! 'Set bring me my wine...I'm unhappy.' Fuking shit." As Set continued to ramble and mutter a string of profanity, Someone couldn't help but overhear him.

Priestess Ishizu cleared her throat, "What was that, Set?"

Set was surprised for a minute but then was back to his original cold face.

Isis looked at him, "Well?"

"Well what" Set said calmly looking directly at her oceanic eyes. They were like his but with a softer and gentler look while his was filled with hatred and merciless.

"Were you speaking rudely of the Pharoh just now? You know, you can be beheaded for that."  
He sneered at her and turned away, leaving the room.

"I would guard my back Set," she called after him.

He growled silently as he walked away from the woman.

Yami was getting ticked off, "SET! My wine!"

Isis let out a chukle before leaving the room. This made Set growl even more.

Set quickly grabbed the cup if wine and walked to Yami's throne room.

Set thrust it at Yami, "Here you go, your highness."

Set sais the last two words as if he were biting them off, his voice like ice.

Yami said nothing and merely smirked, "It wouldn't happen to be ... poisoned, would it?"

Set looked his stright in the eye, "I wouldn't know."

Yami smiled a bit, "Well tell me ... any news?"

Set looked at the ground, "Bad ones ... those baboons you call soldiers have lost track of this boy ... Marik Ishtar. They don't know where he is and have no plan to bring him back into custody. These so called soldiers have no sense of intelligence. I am sure the person who chose them, had no idea of a Pharaoh's needs."

Set smirked, satisfied.

Yami's smile grew wider, "Ofcourse not Set, you picked them out yourself."

That wiped away Set's smirk.

* * *

Bakura woke up to a pair of lavender eyes hovering over him. Very close to him.

He blinked twice before he dangerously narrowed his eyes at Marik who just grinned at him. Bakura finally sat up and shoved Marik away.

Marik frowned, "What? What'd I do now?"

Bakura growled at him while Marik frowned even more. "All you can do is growl. Can't you do something worthwhile?" Marik asked honestly.

"Like talk?" Marik continued.

"What's there to talk about. You're Marik and I'm Bakura," he retorted

"How old are you? Where do you come from? Where do you live? Are you from around here? You look foreign? Are you single?" Marik asked all this very rapidly.

Bakura again blinked. This boy was unbelievable. He shoved passed him and headed for the bar's bathroom. Even in there, Mariks nagging questions could be heard.

"When's your birthday? Why's your hair so light? Do you think we're related?!"

Bakura couldn't take the questions anymore. "Listen here boy..." he said heatedly, jabbing his index finger in front of him. "Quiet! Or else!" he said growling.

Marik shut up at once. But he still followed Bakura around. Then, "So what's your last name?"

"ARGH!! DOES IT REALLY MATTER!!" Bakura yelled facing him once more.

Marik blinked, "To me it does. And please don't yell, your breath smells like vomit and old beer."

Bakura couldn't take the questions anymore. "Listen here boy..." he said heatedly, jabbing his index finger in front of him. "Quiet! Or else!" he said growling.

Marik shut up at once. But he still followed Bakura around. Then, "So what's your last name?"

"ARGH!! DOES IT REALLY MATTER!!" Bakura yelled facing him once more.

Marik blinked, "To me it does. And please don't yell, your breath smells like vomit and old beer."

Bakura blew him a puff of his breath towards Marik who wrinkled his nose in disgust. With a satisfied smirk, Bakura rentered the bathroom.

Marik waited for him outside the door while Bakura brushed his teeth with a reed brush and salt.

Marik, getting impatient, started pacing around the empty bar, walking more rapidly by the minute. Suddenly, he heard a pounding at the door.

He looked up frowning, yet fear also dawned upon him. He panicked.

Without thinking, Marik turned the doorknob and flung the door open, "Bakura! There's pe-"

Marik was cut short as he saw the thief was changing. His body nude and pale, skinny yet well-muscled. His eyes widened as they roamed over Bakura's sexy body. He almost fainted at the sight. When his eyes reached Bakura's crotch he stared like an idiot.

Bakura also gaped at him. His eyes flashing red with anger for a second as well as his face, plastered with red embarassment. He quickly, reached for any garment to cover his private parts and then stomped over to him. Using only his hand, he shoved Marik out the door, not caring of whether he hurt him or not. Marik was about to speak but Bakura slammed the door in his face. That kept him quiet for the time being.

_'That was ... very different from the men I've ... and very ... wow ... the size of his ... and it was very .... very ...'_

Marik mentally slapped himself, _'Honestly! I just came from being raped and thinking about that stuff ... really now!'_

The poundings from the door were heard again, snapping Marik out of his dirty thoughts.  
Marik felt scared, "Mr.Thief ... I mean Bakura! Can you hurry! There's people!"

Bakura heard this and took it into consideration. He hastily put his clothes on and opened the door, being careful of making no sound.

Marik looked at him with wide frightened eyes, "They're pounding the door."

"Well....take a peek"

Marik shook his head, still looking scared, "You."

"Wimp." Bakura walked over there as quietly as possible, and took a slight peek behind the ragged curtains.

Marik stayed behind looking sad.

When Bakura put the curtains back in there original position, he had a look of absolute horror, which was rare.

He turned to Marik, "They're here ..."

Bakura put a hand to his head, "This is bad ..."

Marik frowned looking scared again, "What?! Who?! And why is it bad?!"  
"Don't you get it boy! The bloody pharoah's soilders are here!" bakura practically yelled at the boy, but kept his voice under control.  
Marik's eyes grew wide, "NO! Not them ... that's BAD!!! That's HORRIBLE!!!"

Bakura shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'll have to hand you to the soldiers ..."

Marik's mouth dropped open in horror, "NO!!! NO PLEASE!!! WHY!!! NO!!! NOT THAT PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!"

Bakura smirked, "But they'll pay a fine price for you ... And I'm short of money ..."

Marik threw himself at Bakura's knees, "No!! NO!!! Please! They'll hand me back to father!!! They'll do HORRIBLE things to me!!! They'll RAPE me again! DADDY ... he'll beat me ... please no ..."

Bakura looked at him with no sympathy but walked over to the door, kicking Marik-not so hard- but slightly, to make him let go of his knees.

Marik looked up at Bakura with tears in his eyes, "You ... I thought ... that's why you rescued me!!! I KNEW it!!! Here I was thinking you ... might ... that ... UGH! How could I be so stupid! You don't get it do you! How can you be so CRUEL!!!"

Bakura's smirk never left his face. He opened the door a crack, just to see Marik whimper and sob uncontrobly even more. It was just too amusing. When he flung the door open to its true content Marik let out a gasp.

* * *

A/N: OH NO!!!! Poor Makky ... what a CRUEL crush he's got!!! NOO ... will he be beaten? Will he be raped? Will he be killed!?!?!? Will you REVIEW!?!?!?!

I SURE HOPE SO!!! NO! Abouyt you guys reviewing I mean ... everything else ... "evil smirk" I'll see!

R&R PLZ!!!


	7. Chapter 7:SOS

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 7:S.O.S

Bakura's smirk never left his face. He opened the door a crack, just to see Marik whimper and sob uncontrobly even more. It was just too amusing. When he flung the door open to its true content Marik let out a gasp.

He looked up at Bakura who was now laughing, "You ... YOU LIAR!!! You made me worry ... and I almost said ... almost told you ARGH!!!!"

Marik, now humiliated, pouted and hugged his knees, "You're the cruelest person I've ever met."

Soft tears were pouring down again, and Bakura stopped laughing. "It's just a joke. Besides, I needed a little humor in me after ... the ... bathroom ... incident," he said, growling the last part to himself, his left eye twitching.

But Marik continued to cry. "You're SO mean! Why?! You know how I feel about that!"

Bakura shrugged and walked over to the counter, requesting for a drink but no one was there.

_'Oh yeah...' _He thought, remembering what he did to the bartender. People were grumbling and was starting to get angry that there was no service. And it was morning so to add to the growling and grumbling, they were cranky.

Marik stayed on the floor crying.

Bakura was getting angry and cranky himself. He had to deal with grumbling crowds of people who wanted a drink more than him and to add to it, a crying boy was crying even more with each passing second.

Marik didn't stop crying. He was oblivious to the world. All he knew was that he was always being hurt by the ones he loved most and wanted them to love him back.

_'How could i be so stupid! Ofcourse he doesn't like me!'_

Bakura didn't see the need to stay at the foul dump anymore, so he just swiped some money that was in the cash register and went for Marik.  
Marik was still on the floor where Bakura had left him. And he was still crying uncontrollably.  
Bakura let out a frustrated groan. "Come on..."  
Marik didn't look up.

Bakura growled in annoyance

Marik heard him and cried even harder.

Bakura sighed and grumbled as he crouched in front of Marik and tried to force Marik to look up. Marik turned away still crying.  
"Goodness...so stubborn..." Bakura muttered.  
Marik shook as he sobbed louder.

"You can either stay here in this horrid dump ..." he said, looking at the freeloading drunks. "... or you can come with me," he said standing up to his full height. Marik cocked his head slightly.  
"You don't WANT me with you ..."

Marik sniffled as he looked up at Bakura through his bangs.

Bakura growled inwardly. "Yes. I. Do," he said tightly. He had a gut feeling that the boy just had to come with him.

"Why?!" Marik demanded. "So you can turn me over to the Pharaoh!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously, "If I go near that bastard, he'll have my head ripped off!"

Marik did some quick thinking. He smiled triumphantly. "You're running from the law ... THAT'S why you were in my home ... you're a tomb-robber!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Good Ra ... I thought you'd figured it out by now. Apparently I was mistaken, you are an idiot. Now, are you coming or not?!"

Marik looked insulted. "Well excuse ME, Mr. Ruler-of-the-World! I thought you were JUST a thief ... I didn't know you were a TOMB-Robber! How am I supposed to know anything about you if you won't TALK to me!"

Well, now that he was stumped. Bakura said nothing. "Are you coming or not ...?!" he said tightly again.

Marik looked at the floor, "Only if you help me up."

Bakura rolled his eyes slightly and gave Marik's frail arm a tug, heaving him up.

Marik looked surprised. He hadn't expected Bakura to actually help him up. "Thanks ..." he said while blushing.

"Whatever ... can we get a move on!"  
Marik looked sad, "You could at least say 'You're Welcome' ..."  
One glare stopped Marik from pressing further. "Right ... lets go" he said, going ahead.

Marik stopped to wait for Bakura who brushed past him.  
He pouted.  
"Ever heard of WAITING for people!"  
Bakura said nothing and continued walking over to the exit

Marik didn't move and he glared at Bakura. "I'm not moving ... until you come get me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Bakura yelled as he turned around to glare at him, only to meet with Marik's gleeful smirk. Bakura couldn't stand him any longer. In a fit of rage, he stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Marik.  
But Marik stood his ground. He saw Bakura leave but didn't move an inch.

Bakura noticed this and said nothing. He continued to stomp off until he reached the bar door. With a slam and a short click, he left the bar.  
Marik's mouth dropped open, but he didn't move.

Minutes passed and Bakura didn't come back.  
Marik began to get worried. He bit his lip.  
He strained his ears trying to hear if there was any sounds of door openings or any fights. But nothing.

Sudenlly the door did open, but it wasn't who he expected. He gasped slightly and ducked under a table that had a ragged tablecloth for its tablecloth. But it would do ... for now.

Marik tried to not make any noise or sound of any kind, not even breathe.

_'Shit!'_

He clamped his soft hand over his mouth when he realized he was whimpering. Tears were slowly falling freely from his face, silent tears.

_'Why didn't I go with Bakura! I'm so stupid ... now I'll get caught and ... no!'_

Everyone in the bar suddenly fell silent as the three husky men made there way over to the center of the bar. Hakim wasn't along with them, however.  
Marik watched, his eyes wide.

Meanwhile Bakura watched as the three soldiers made their way into the bar.

_'Stupid boy...I told him to follow me...'_

He thought silently. Getting out from his hiding place, which was really a huge boulder beside the bar. He started walking on by as if nothing happened and finally set his foot on the warm sands of Egypt. He shook his head in pity for Marik but ... it was his fate now.  
Bakura turned away from the bar. Then he heard it. And annoying voice in the back of his head that sounded like Marik.

"Hey sexy!" it said.

"Who are you!" he barked to it.

"Your concience," it responded. "Are you REAAAALLY gonna leave Marik alone like that? To DIE!"

"Consience?" he replied mentally. "What is that?" he asked dumbfounded. He furrowed his eyes in concentration while the conscience fell down literally.

_''How dence can this guy be?!?!?!' _the inner voice thought.

"HEY!" Bakura said, not realizing he'd said it aloud. Passerbys were looking at him strangly. He glared at them in return. They stared no longer. "I heard that ..." he said mentally.

"Good. See how stupid you are? So anyway ... are you REAAAAAALLY gonna leave that cute, adorable boy all alone?"

"Cute...adorable...boy...'" he thought mentally as his eye twitched.  
The concience, that looked like Marik as well, nodded. "I'm taking this stright out of your thoughts."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!! HOW CAN THAT IMBECILIC BOY BE IN **MY **THOUGHTS!!!"

The concience pulled out another thought, "Ooh! My-my-my, it goes beyond compliments ... 'Oh how I'd love to run my tungue down his ...'"

The concience laughed.

Bakura's eye twitched again, "WHY YOU LIAR!!!

Again he said this out loud, causing a few passerbyers to run away in fear.

The consience merely chuckled, "You as good as thought it ..."

Bakura tried to shoo him off his mind, but everytime he did so, the conseice returned mocking him.

"You know you want him! You know you want him! You know you want him!You know you want him!**"**

"AHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!" Bakura said aloud yet again, pulling his hair. A nearby passerby looked at him with a peculiar expression on his face. The stranger walked up to the deranged tomb-robber.

"Excuse me ..." he started, but was interupted when Bakura punched him, straight on the jaw. The thief looked as if he were a mad dog. People gasped as he ran off into the desert.

The concience shook his head, "Tut tut tut ... violent fella' aren't we? You wanna get ridda me?"

"Yes!"

"Then go save your slut!"

Bakura really wished the consience was tangible so he could kill it. He sighed as stopped.

"Well? Are ya?" the concience asked.  
Bakura let out a huff and walked back to the bar.  
"I'll be back whenever you do something stupid! Bye for now!" the concience called, gleefully, to Bakura.

"Like that would happen..." he muttered mentally. "I'm not stupid.'' he said while the inner voice rolled his eyes and disappeared with a 'whoosh'. Finally, silence filled Bakura's head. The only thing that was filling it was plans of how to get Marik out.

A/N: Yeah I got all your revies, love the brownies. Added ppl to buddy list "wink" so how'd you like this? Will Kura make it ... or will he find Marik being raped by the sol- oops! Almost gave something away! "Wink, wink" R&R PLZ!!!


	8. Chapter 8:Meanings

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 8:Meanings ...

"I'll be back whenever you do something stupid! Bye for now!" the concience called, gleefully, to Bakura.

"Like that would happen..." he muttered mentally. "I'm not stupid.'' he said while the inner voice rolled his eyes and disappeared with a 'whoosh'. Finally, silence filled Bakura's head. The only thing that was filling it was plans of how to get Marik out.

He frowned as he tried to open one of the doors.  
But then stopped abruptly when he remembered the officers.  
Bakura looked at the windows. Someone had closed and locked them so that was a no-go. He looked around and saw a stray kid. "You boy. Come here."

"Huh...me?" the boy qustioned, his large emerald eyes gleaming with curiousity.  
Bakura nodded impatiently, "Obviously! Come here!"  
The boy hesitated before walking over to him.  
"Want to make easy money?"  
The boy nodded like an obedient dog, his eyes now gleaming with anticipation.  
"I'll give you three gold coins, but you have to do something for me first ..."  
"What?"  
"Listen, you have to run into that bar."

Bakura pointed to it, "Then scream at the top of your lungs that the palace is under attack. Then come back here for your reward."  
"Sounds easy..." the boy said happily while Bakura smirked.  
"Go on then!"  
The boy rushed into the bar and as he was instructed, he screamed.  
The soldiers, upon hearing his words, sprung to action to return to protect the palace.

The boy came up to him and held out his hands expecting three gold coins to fall upon them.  
Bakura merely swept him aside and started towards the bar.  
"HEY!"  
Bakura looked at him, "Get away from me brat or I'll punch you so hard you'll end up half-across the desert."  
The boy looked at him with fearful eyes and scrambled away like a rat. Bakura merely smirked.

_'Now to get on with matters...'_

Meanwhile the boy grumbled and fumed, amazed at his own stupidity.

_'Stupid little..I'-I-I'll...' _

The boy's mind suddenly halted, for he hatched up a plan to get back at the trickster. He snickered quietly while he started going back for the thief. He crept up behind Bakura and swiftly kicked him, on the behind.

"AHH-" Bakura yelled but stopped himslef when the bar men was looking at him. He turned around but the boy was gone.  
"SON OF A BITCH MIDGET!!!"

Bakura rubbed his butt and grumbled as he walked into the bar.

Bakura entered the bar; it was as he left it.  
Only one thing was missing ... the boy.  
Bakura growled as he looked around, getting more impatient by the minute.  
Slight whimpering could be heard and he immediately headed over to the sound. But then it was lost.

Marik meanwhile was scared and crying, _'I'm doomed ... Bakura isn't coming back ... I know he isn't!'_  
He crawled out thinking that it was no use to stay under the table. But while doing so, he tripped Bakura.  
Bakura almost fell over Marik but grabbed the edge of the table.  
"What the h-!"  
Marik looked shocked that Bakura was there. His mouth dropped open.

"B-Bakura! You're here!"

Marik threw himself at Bakura's waist, hugging him tightly.

"Hey...let go!.." Bakura protested.

Marik rubbed his head on Bakura's crotch, not realizing ofcourse, and hugged him tighter still.

"Uh..." Bakura said as he felt the heat rushing to his head and his blood rushing downwards. Shaking his head furiously he threw Marik off.

Marik looked up at Bakura and blinked, "Hey! Don't push me!"  
"Don't-!" Bakura started but reconsidered of what he was about to say. "Lets just go."  
"Don't what?" Marik asked curiously.  
"Nothing!" Bakura said as he headed for the entrance, blushing furiously.

Marik looked at him peculiarly, but then sighed. He soon followed him out the door.  
Once outside Marik looked uo at the bright noon-day sun. He took a deep breath. "I just love it out here!"  
"Can we just go!" Bakura said impatiently.  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "Go where?"  
"Uh ..."  
"You said you wanted to 'GO' so ... um ... where?"  
"I don't know..." Bakura mumbled. "Anywhere... "  
"Anywhere where? You know this place better than me-"

Marik caught sight of the Nile River. "WOW!!! Can you see it! It's the Nile! Can we go there?! Oh PLEASE-please-PLEASE-please!"  
"Uh ... why there? "

"Because I've never BEEN there! The only water I've seen is ... oh PLEASE!!! CAN WE!!!"  
"Whatever," Bakura said, getting annoyed with Marik's constant whining.  
"Whatever-yes or whatever-no?"  
"ARGH!" Bakura said as he headed over to the river.

Marik followed and smiled as he saw the fellucca boats offering rides down the Nile. "CAN WE GET ON!?!?!?!" Marik pleaded grabbing Bakura's arm. "PLEASE-please-PLEASE-please!!!!"  
"AH-" Bakura yelled as he was being dragged down. "...No!" he said as he jerked his arm away from him. "We might get caught. We have to lie low."  
"Oh PLEASE!!!! No one will notice!!!"

"YES THEY WILL" Bakura said as looked for a specific spot in the ground.  
Marik tugged on his sleeve, "PLEASE!!! We can get disguises!"  
"NO-NO-NO!!"  
"PLEASE-please-PLEASE-please-PLEASE-please-PLEASE-please-PLEASE?!?!?!?!"  
**"NO!!!" **Bakura roared.  
Marik stopped his pleading and sulked. "You're NO FAIR!!!"  
"Thats how I always WILL be! Remember that!" he said with triumphant.  
Marik looked at the floor, "You're SO MEAN!!!! Why do you want me with you if you're going to be mean to me!"  
Bakura stayed silent.

"Maybe I should just LEAVE!"

"If you leave this time...I chop your head off! Literally"  
Marik's eyes widened and he gasped, "So I'm now your PRISONER!"

Bakura turned to him stiffly, "Shut UP!"  
"Answer my question!!! And don't tell me what to do!!!", Marik argued.

"Shut up!! Its the least you owe me!"  
"I don't owe you anything!"

"I saved you!"

Marik opened his mouth to argue then closed it. He stayed silent.  
_'Ah....peace and quiet'_, Bakura thought.  
Marik bit his lip, "So where're we going?"

"We're going to camp out here, somewhere"  
"Camp out? But it's barely noon ..."

"But its going to turn into night, soon."

"Soon? In a few HOURS!"  
Bakura mumbled as he continued walking  
Marik rolled his eyes, "Ever heard of having FUN!"  
Bakura stayed silent

Marik looked at Bakura concerned, "Is that a no?"  
He still stayed silent. Marik, feeling bad, decided to stop pressing.

But his curious mind had to ask just one more question, "Did you happen to have a bad childhood?"  
Bakura grunted.  
"Is that a grunt a yes or a no?"  
"STOP THAT! LEAVE ME BE!" Bakura finally said, his eyes blazing with fury and irration. He looked deranged.  
Marik let out a squeak and fell silent.

_'Guess it was a yes ...'_  
They walked on for miles, with Marik asking questions...in his head that is.  
_'I shoulda known ... he looks creepy enough ... and no one in their right minds would be a tomb-robber ... But what? And how .. and when ...?'_  
Bakura halted.  
Marik, caught up in his thoughts, bumped into him hard.  
Bakura once more looked at him, while Marik apologized.  
"Heh ... sorry ... caught up in my own thought. Do you forgive me?"

He said nothing  
Marik rolled his eyes, "I think I'm begining to figure out how you work. Grunting and silence mean 'yes' and glares mean 'no', okay."  
He still said nothing.  
"Silences can also mean 'okay.' This is how the primitive minds of the 'Bakura' species work," Marik said, sounding like a textbook.  
"Grrr...."  
"And growling can mean 'It is time to shut up, Marik' which I will do so now."

Bakura growled again but then mentally slapped himself for doing so.  
Marik grinned, "So um ... how old are you?"  
"Why?!" Bakura asked exasperatedly, giving up on ever thinking of shutting him up.  
"'Cause I wanna know ..."  
"Well what's your's?" he asked, this time really uninterested.  
"I'm sixteen."  
The thief hadn't really expected him to answer but shrugged it off.

"Does it really matter?!"  
"It does ... I wanna know!"  
"Nineteen." Bakura stated.  
Marik choked on his own saliva, "What!?"  
"Is something the matter?" he asked, frowning.  
"It's a three year age difference! ARGH!!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
Bakura was confused of what was going on. He stopped and faced the boy.  
Marik pouted and pulled at his hair, "It'll never work! Why does this always happen to me!!!"  
Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Marik tugged at his own hair harder as he continued to ramble, "And he'll think I'm too young! And ARGH!!!!"  
"What is the meaning of this!!" Bakura fibally said.  
Marik froze. It was as if he'd barely noticed Bakura was there, "Um ... meaning ...?"  
"Yes meaning! "  
Marik blushed crimson, "None ... there isn't any meaning! Why would you think there was a meaning! Heh ... heh heh ..."

Marik laughed nervously.  
Bakura rolled his eyes and started once more  
Marik pouted, "Why? You thought there WAS a meaning?!"  
"Well obviously..."  
Marik took a deep breath, then took the plunge, "Well Mr. I-Know-All, what IS this secret meaning?!"

* * *

A/N: Will Bakura figure out the secret meaning?! Does he dare say it aloud?! Will Marik finally crack under the pressure?! Ack! So many questions ... so little time! ARGH!!! "nervouse breakdown"

Aaaaaaanwaaaaaay ....This is the longest chappie I've ever written. "wink" Hope you guys like it! R&R plz!


	9. Chapter 9:Questions, questions, and more...

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 9:Questions, questions, and more questions

Marik took a deep breath, then took the plunge, "Well Mr. I-Know-All, what IS this secret meaning?!"

"FORGET IT!!"

"Just tell me what you THOUGHT it was!" Marik yelled both praying he wouldn't know ... yet hoping he might have an idea.

"I DON'T KNOW!!"  
"You jut said it was obvious!"  
"ARGH!! LEMME ALONE ...YOU ... YOU ... FREAK!!"  
Marik blinked and his eyes filled with tears, "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!!!!"  
"Because you are annnoying to me!!"  
"I'm just asking a QUESTION! Why is that suddenly so wrong! You're just like my FATHER!!!"

"Then maybe I should've left you there"  
"It woulda been better that sticking around you! At least with him I have something to look forward to!"  
"Which is..." Bakura challenged.  
"His DEATH!"  
Bakura walked on.  
Marik followed him sniffling every once and a while.  
They finally stoppped at a place Marik never seen before.

It was a tomb.

An abandoned one, it had obviously been pillaged. Marik had suspicions that it had been robbed by Bakura.

Bakura started going down the dark stairs that led to the underground tomb. Marik hesitated, but then followed him in. If there was thing in the world Marik hated, it was tombs.  
Marik pouted as he looked at the stairs, "Oh suuuure! Rescue me from a tomb to stick me in another!"  
Bakura ignored him.  
Marik tried to walk down the stairs, but without any light he stumbled. He fell right onto Bakura's back.  
"And here I thought you were used to the dark!" the thief spat out.

For some reason, Bakura's harsh words caused tears to form in Marik's eyes.  
"Oh what now...?" Bakura mumbled.

_'Such a sissy...!'_  
The thief turned to the now bawling boy.

"Y-you-you're s-so m-mean ... to m-me!" Marik managed to choke out between sobs.

Bakura grumbled.

_'I feel like I'm dealing with an emotional woman ...!' _

He ignored Marik's words and continued down the tomb.  
Marik didn't follow him, "I-I'm n-not moving u-until you apologize!"

"Forget it"

"I'm NOT moving then!"

"I never apologize to anyone ... ever!"

Bakura then smirked, "And you can stay there all you want. Just so you know, rats come out at night. Big ones ..."

Bakura turned and headed down the stairs again.

Marik looked around him as if expecting rats to be crowding around him, ready to eat him. When he looked back up, all he could see was darkness.

"Ba-Bakura?!"

But nothing was heard, excpet Marik's pounding heart.

This scared Marik even more, "KURA! Oh Kura ... don't do this to me ..."

Marik started feeling for the next step, his hands on the wall to keep from falling.

"Kura ...?" Bakura said, appearing right in front of Marik's terrified face.

Marik jumped, "OH RA IN HEAVEN, HELP ME!"

Then he saw who it was, "YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK!!!! I COULD HAVE DIED!!!"

Marik gasped for breath and looked at the floor, "Yes ... Kura's like a nickname ..."

Marik blushed.

"Well, I don't like it." Bakura snapped.

Marik looked up at him, "Well ... why not?"

"Because ..."

Marik looked straight into Bakura's eyes, "Care to ..."

His lavender eyes traveled down to Bakura's mouth. It was like a magnet was pulling him closer and closer to the thief.

" ... elaborate ..."

Bakura was getting uncomfortable by the minute as Marik inched closer to his face. Turning away he continued down the steps. He never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

Never. Until just a few seconds ago. When he had almost ...

Marik blinked shook his head as he tried to clear his mind from the wave of dizziness that now threatened to overpower him. But he fainted.

Bakura was caught off guard.

"What the-HEY! You can't just ... just do that!"

But Marik remained motionless and soundless on the stairs.

He gave a low growl and just stared at him.

Then he saw how pale and deathly Marik's face looked. He groaned inwardly and picked Marik up, carrying the boy on his back.. He made his way down.

_'Maybe I should bury him ... or cremate him. That'd be easier ... I really don't feel like digging-'_

Short, ragged breaths tickling his breath interrupted his thoughts. Once again Bakura felt ... uncomfortable, but he kept walking.

Setting him down gently on the tomb's cold floor, Bakura went off to gather supplies to make a fire.

Suddenly he heard a scream. It was coming from Marik. Bakura walked back to the boy who was currently huddled on the floor, hugging his knees. He was trembling and sweating buckets.

"No! Please don't! Stop! Please daddy ... not that!"

Bakura continued to stare, hesitating of whether to stay or not. He shook his head and went off for the supplies once more.

"DADDY NO!!! NOT AGAIN!!! NO PLEASE!!!"

Marik started twitching and thrashing, "DADDY NO!!! DADDY HELP ME!!! NO!!!"

Marik suddenly shivered violently.

Bakura came over to him and draped a blanket over him.

But Marik wasn't satisfied with this artificial warmth. He was still shivering.

Bakura frowned and touched Marik's forehead; it was burning.

The thief argued with himself over what to do. Marik looked worse than before. Drenched in cold sweat and shivering, he looked like he was having a seizure.

_'Must be a fever... __But what can I do?' _thought Bakura.

He now saw the boy clutching his stomach.

"Hungry ..."

_'Hungry? How am I supposed to feed him. Unless ... oh man.'_

Bakura was getting sick at the idea already.

_'But what else can I do ...? He'll die if I don't ...'_

Muttering here and there he walked over to his 'pantry.' He got out grapes, some scraps of left over meat and some water.

He walked over to the shivering boy and crouched over him. He looked at the food, then at Marik, then at the food again.

_'I think I'm going to be sick ...'_  
He hesitated and chewed up the food.

Bakura looked down at Marik. He leaned closer to the unconcious boy.

Bakura pressed his lips onto Marik's, forcing the boys mouth open and passing the pre-chewed food into the boy's mouth. He tilted Marik's head up so he'd swallow it better.

Marik moved in his sleep a bit and swallowed the pre-chewed food.  
Bakura did this many times and then looked at Marik. The color was returning to his face. His fever as well was calming down, not entirely, however.

He was still shivering and he whiepered, "Cold ..."  
Bakura wrapped another blanket over the previous one.  
But this kind of warmth wasn't enough, Marik sneezed.  
"What more do you want?!" Bakura muttered, getting impatient.

Marik, as though sensing Bakura's anger, curled up into a ball, shivering even more and coughing.  
_'Maybe some hot water?' _Bakura thought, _'But then it'd get cold and make it worse.'_

Bakura looked at him as if he could find no solution. Suddenly, he saw the water jug near Marik. He then looked back at the fire. Grabbing the jug of water, he decided to warm it up a bit. After the water was heated, Bakura grabbed a clean rag-sort of- and dampened the rag with hot water. He then set it on Mariks head.

_His_ mother used to do this when he was sick.  
Marik leaned up when he felt Bakura's precence, "Kura ...?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Hold me ...?"  
"The fever's gone to your head..."  
"Please ....? I'm cold ..."  
"You got two blankets around you!"  
"I'm still cold ..."

Marik's voice was raspy and he coughed.  
"I put a towel on your forehead!" Bakura argued.  
Marik shivered violently and coughed again.  
"Here ... maybe his will do the trick" Bakura said as he got another blanket.  
Marik suddenly threw all the blankets off of him. He grabbed his head and started rocking back and forth on the floor, "NO!!! Get off me!!! STOP IT! Don't TOUCH me!"

"Marik ..." Bakura said slowly.

"NO! Stay away from me!

"Marik!" Bakura said, shaking his shoulders violently. "Snap out it!"

Marik screamed and thrashed. He then threw himself at Bakura, crying.

Bakura astonished, just let him. Apparently the boy hadjust hadsome kind of traumatical nightmare.

And now Marik had his arms around Bakura's neck and was crying hard.

Bakura was feeling uncomfotable with the whole situation. But nonetheless, he embraced the boy back.

Marik gasped when he felt Bakura's arms around him.

"Whats wrong?" Bakura asked, pulling away.

Marik looked up at Bakura confused, "Why did you ... hug me back?"

* * *

A/N: "drums" What will Bakura do? How's he gonna get outta this one? 

R&R and I'll poke my co-writer with the Rod so we'll write more and update sooner "grins" Or she'll poke me back with her giant tentacles of doom! "horror" Aaaaaanyway! R&R PLZ!!!


	10. Chapter 10: When things get intresting

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 10: When things get ... interesting ...

"Why did you ... hug me back?"

"Here ... eat," Bakura said, obviously trying to change the subject. He handed him the leftover meat.

Marik blinked, "You ... you didn't answer my question."

"Shut up and eat," Bakura growled.

Marik began eating the meat.

"So ..." Marik began, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"So...what?"

"Um ... you're not Egyptian are you ...? Your accent ... and you look foreign ..."

"And if I am? What's it too you?"

"I just wanted to know where you were from ..."

"I'm from Britannia..."

Marik nodded, "Riiight. Makes sense ... and how'd you end up in this hellhole?"

"Father..." he muttered under his breath.

"Why? What happened?"

"Stop being so nosy!" Bakura said, very annoyed now.

Marik looked at the floor, "I'm sorry ..."

"Forget it..."

"No, you're right ... I'm too nosy. I mean, why would you want to talk to me ..."

"True..."

Marik's lower lip trembled.

"Oh Ra...please DO NOT! I repeat DO NOT cry! I beg of you!"

But already tears were pouring down Marik's cheeks.

_'Oh man.'_

Marik sniffled, "It's n-not as if I w-want to! Y-you're so m-mean! F-for some r-reason your w-words hurt m-me!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Marik kept crying.

"What will it take for you to stop crying?"

Marik sniffled, "How am I supposed to know! I've never cried over a guy before!"

Marik gasped as he realized what he'd just said.

Bakura had also realized what Marik'd said. Great ... this made things more complicated.

* * *

Yami yawned as he waited for Shadi to arrive. 

Set, who was just as bored as Yami, had the impulse to respond with, "Do you SEE him here? NO! Well then guess what! He isn't here!"

But Isis was watching him closely, which might result in his beheading. So he merely said, "No sire."

Yami knew what Set was thinking and looked at him.

Set looked at the floor quickly. Yami narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when the doors of the Main Hall opened. There stood Shadi, his turban half-on and strands of his long, dark hair waving in the wind. His clothes were tattered and he looked weary. He walked to Yami and got on one knee, "Your Highness, I have returned."

"Excellent." Yami said, a pleasent smile appearing on his face.

Shadi stood up and nodded once to both Set and Isis. Isis returned the greeting with a smile but Set merely glared at the Guardian.

Shadi ignored this, "Sire? Is it true ... my brother Marik has left the tomb?"

"I wouldn't have called you here then..."

Shadi looked worried, "I see."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Set off at once"

"But sire ... do you have any leads ...?"

"Ask Set." Yami muttered.

"So you're leaving my brother in the hands of ..."

He shot Set a disgusted look, " ... Set!"

Set merely glared at him while growling.

"Now, now Set ... that's no way to treat our guest ..." Isis muttered, allowing only him to hear and no one else. Set then glared at her. She merely gave him an innocent smile. He turned away, disgusted.

_'Idiot ...'_ thought Isis.

"Just do as I say! We are wasting time!"

Shadi gritted his teeth, "Yes sire."

_'Son of a-'_

Shadi's thoughts were interrupted by Isis clearing her throat. Shadi stood up and walked to Set and Isis

All three of them set of at once.

* * *

Marik was trying to avoid Bakura's eyes as much as possible. 

Bakura didn't notice anything athat Marik was doing. He yawned and stretched. The day had been a long one for him and he wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible.

Marik looked at him, finally, and turned red, "Um ... so ... "

"What ... ?"

"Um ... where are we gonna sleep?"

"On the floor...idiot. Where else?"

"Oh ..." Marik looked a bit hurt.

"Here ..." he said throwing a blanket at him.

Marik caught it and sighed, "My clothes are too thin ... and so is this blanket ... I get cold easily."

"Then here!" Bakura retorted, throwing him another blanket

Marik looked at the floor and muttered, "Thank you ..."

"Whatever..."

Bakura stretched out on the floor and covered himself from head to toe in his blankets. All that was visible of the thief was the shock of white hair peeking out.

Marik just sat there.

"Are you going to sleep or not..." Bakura muttered from underneath his blanket.

"I ... am ..."

Bakura heard alot of shuffling around and then something slumped to the ground beside him.

"What the-" he muttered.

Marik said nothing and for a while they stayed in silence, then, "You ... mind ...?"

"Yes..."

"Oh ... I'm sorry ..."

Bakura remained silent.

"It's just I get scared if ... I'm alone ... but if you want I'll move away," Marik offered.

Bakura still remained silent.

"Well ...?"

Still nothing.

"Kura?" Marik sat up and saw that 'Kura' was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

The boy sighed as he looked at the dim light the torch provided. Then he did something he'd never dared to do before. He rested his head on the tomb-thief's chest and put his hand somewhere on him as well, Marik couldn't tell because of the blankets.

Bakura felt warm comfort, as well as someone breathing on him, but didn't mind, he actually liked it.

Marik, while sleeping, moved his hand around a bit and nuzzled his head onto Bakura's chest.

Bakura was fast asleep.

-Next Morning-

Bakura woke up before Marik. He stared down at the boy.

Marik muttered something in his sleep and fell silent again. Bakura noticed the boy's head on his chest and his hand directly on his crotch.

The white-haired thief looked at him, shocked.

Right then, Marik started moving his hand around, muttering again.

Bakura could feel a jolt of pleasure course through his body, but shook it away. He shuddered.

Marik jerked his hand up again and Bakura could feel his legs turn to jelly. He wanted to move away, but at the same time, he didn't.

Marik started feeling on him with his fingers, raking them up and down. Bakura arched his back a bit.

_'Ra ... gods ... don't ... feels .. so good ...'_

Then the pleasure took over and Bakura moaned out loud. Marik stirred.

The younger of the two sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning at the same time, while Bakura was left there lying on the ground, red faced, and with a major boner.

* * *

A/N: 

Marik: Can this be! She updated! YAY!

Authoress: "sweatdrop" Updates WOULD come faster if a certain co-writer would BE ONLINE sometime! Jeez, I have to FORCE her sometimes!

So ...What'd you think ...? YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Ne? Hungry for more ...? THOUGHT SO! Okay ... me hyper right now ... so just R&R PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11:Getting Warmer

**Wounded Hearts**

Chapter 11:Getting Warmer ...

"Morning ..." Marik said casually.  
Bakura was still shaky as he sat up. He grunted.  
Marik frowned, "Something wrong? Your face is all red ..."  
This made The tomb-robber turn even redder.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep with so many blankets ... are you hot ..."  
"Yeah! That's it." Bakura said, agreeing.  
"But it was cold at night ... and the sun can't get in here ..."  
"I'm warm blooded!" Bakura mentally slapped himself for such a stupid excuse.  
Marik frowned"Aren't all humans ..."

"ARGH! Leave me alone!"Bakura said, throwing his blanket aside.  
Marik jumped, "I'm sorry ..."  
"Whatever."  
Marik looked down, "I just wanted to ..."

Something caught his eye,"Why ... you ... are ..."

"What!" Bakura said, not getting any idea of what he was talking about  
Marik gulped as he continued to stare at the bulge in Bakura's pants, "Why ... the ... the ..."

"Out with it boy"  
Marik pointed, "That's big"

"Huh!"  
"The thing ... that ... big ... thingy ..."  
"What!" Bakura said, still confused.  
Marik hadn't moved his eyes, "Are you ... um ... well ..."  
"What?"  
Marik's eyes met Bakura's then glanced down at the thief's crotch and back at his eyes, "That bulge ..."

Bakura also looked down.

Bakura realized suddenly what Marik was talking about. Marik cocked his head to one side, "Had a nice dream ... huh?"

Bakura suddenly turned red again  
Marik giggled, but was inwardly jelouse, "Was it about Rubi?"  
"No..."  
Marik frowned,"Oh ...? Who then?"  
_'Shit ..._' Bakura thought.  
Marik leaned closer, frowning, "You have ANOTHER lover!"  
"Leave me be!"  
"Yes! You do!"  
One glare shut Marik up.

But still Marik sulked, feeling even more jelouse.

_'Not fair ... this this ... man-whore! But ... if he's used to such things ... what would he want with me ...!'_

Bakura got up.  
Marik looked up at him, waiting for his next move.

"What?" Bakura said innocently, if that was possible.

Marik blinked, "Um ... it's getting kinda hot isn't it"

"Uh ... not really."

Marik sighed, "Well I am."

"Too bad."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Well then I guess you won't mind ..."

Marik started taking his robe off.

Bakura said nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He tried not to look at Marik's half-naked body. Half naked ... because of his thin underwear.

Marik threw off the robe and crossed his legs while sitting on the floor.

Bakura just gaped at him. Before he knew it, he started drooling.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he stared at the young boy's well-toned chest. Marik stretched and finding nothing else to do turned around to go retrieve his robe, which he'd thrown half-across the room.

Bakura gulped as he watched Marik crawl to the far end of the room, his behind in plain view.

Bakura's blood rushed down and he was left dizzy.

But then, he also noticed tatoos embarked on his back.

He frowned, "Marik ..."

Marik turned to face him and stood up, "Yeah ...?"

"What are those?"

Marik raised an eyebrow, "Those what?

"Let me finish."

Marik fell silent.

"What are those tatoos ... on your back?"

Marik's eyes widened, "Oh shit ..." He turned away and mumbled, "Father ..."

Bakura still was confused. "What do you mean?"

Marik remembered a situation like this one before, it was the perfect time to get back at Bakura for being so mean to him, "Stop being so nosy!"

Marik smirked as Bakura's mouth dropped open, then closed as he remembered that when Marik had asked about his own father, he'd said that same thing.

Both were silent.

Marik looked at Bakura directly in the eye, as if daring him to say something.

Bakura cracked first, "What!"

Marik smiled as he walked over to Bakura and grabbed his arm,"Can you do something from me?" Marik batted his eyelashes.

Bakura arched an eyebrow when Marik did this.

"Well can you ...?" Marik smiled at Bakura.

"What is it first."

Marik bit his lip, "Promise you'll say 'yes' ..."

"I need to know first."

"Take me out ..."

"What ...!"

"You heard ..."

"Absolutely not."

"Why NOT!"

"Because we will be caught." Bakura said. "Idiot."

"Not if we're careful! Oh please Kura! I hate tombs! Please ..."

Marik's eyes pleaded with Bakura and Marik leaned closer to Bakura, grabbing Bakura's hands, "Please ..."

Bakura blushed slightly but Marik didn't bother to notice because of all that pleading.

"Please ..." Marik finally saw Bakura was blushing, "Kura ..."

"What ...!" he said, turning away.

Marik smiled as he still held Bakura's hand and moved to face Bakura again, "Kura ...? Can we go outside ..."

"No ..."  
Marik pouted, "PLEASE!"

Bakura looked down at Marik and was about to say something, when a hickey and a bite mark on Marik's neck caught his eye. He inspected Marik closely and saw more bites, scratches, cuts and bruises on his neck, chest, arms, and thighs.

"What is all that?" Bakura asked, curious.

Marik blinked"What's what"

"Those bruises and marks..."

Marik shifted around uncomfortably and mumbled, "Customers ..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Customers ...?"  
"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Marik frowned.  
"No ..." Bakura said as Marik rolled his eyes slightly.  
"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours ..."  
"What story?"  
"Your past."  
Bakura frowned. "Forget it ... I'm not that interested."  
"But I am ..."  
"Who cares!"  
Marik looked down, "I'm just curious ... I't not like I'm going to tell anyone ... I've got no one to tell ..."  
Bakura stared at him, almost feeling guilty that he was harsh to him.

Almost.

He shook the thoughts away and continued to gape at him.  
"Pleasey ...? With honey on top!"

"Honey?" Again, Bakura arched his brow.  
Marik giggled, "Yes sweetie?"  
"Sweetie!" Bakura shouted. "Stop that!"  
Marik giggled madly again, "Okay honey."  
"STOP THAT NOW!" he demanded, but of course Marik continued teasing him.  
"Say pleeeeease, baby! Pweezeie! Tell me how you got from Brittania to Egypt ... I reaaaaally wanna know."  
"Leave me be!" he growled venomously. "Or else ..." he hissed.

Marik pouted, "Meany!" He sighed and looked down at Bakura's hand, which he was still holding.

"You know when I got surprised that you hugged me back when I was crying? You wanna know why?"  
"No."  
Marik looked a bit put out, "But I wanna tell you."  
"You can say whatever you want but I'm not listening"  
Marik's eyes filled with tears and he let go of Bakura's hand, _'He doesn't care ... he really doesn't ...'_

"You hungry?" Bakura said, offering the peice of bread to him.  
Marik shook his head and turned away, not wanting Bakura to see him cry.

Bakurashrugged and ate it for himself, leaving some for Marik.  
Marik walked to a corner of the tomb and sat, hiding his face.  
Bakura then got the leftover milk and looked at it. He then looked at Marik and then at the milk. There wasn't enough for the both. He sighed and set it down, for later.  
Marik noticed him, "Drink it ... I can last for days without eating or drinking ..."  
"No ...you can't. No one can ..." he said, coming over to him handing him the small jug of milk.  
Marik glared at him, but took it and drank it, "I CAN! I did it all the time with father ... But ofcourse you don't care ..."  
Bakura stayed silent.  
Marik looked at the floor. "No one ever hugged me before ... before you. That's why I got so ... shocked ..."  
Bakura rolled his eyes but Marik didn't take notice.  
"My dad prostituted me, for money to buy his beer and stuff ... I lost my virginity when I was ten ... the same day I got 'scarred' ... my older sister and brother left me alone and went instead to serve Yami personally. I had an adopted brother but he was killed by my father when he tried to stop daddy ... from raping me."

"Stop it! I don't want ... to know..." Bakura said as images of his own childhood flashed before him. He shuddered.  
Marik frowned, "I had to tell someone ... I haven't had contact with a person who was a litle bit nice to me since I was ten ... is something wrong?"

Bakura said nothing.  
Marik stood up, "Why won't you talk to me ...? If you keep stuff like that bottled up, it can make you sick."  
Bakura grunted.  
Marik put his hands on Bakura's chest, "I liked it when you hugged me ..."  
Bakura jolted up in shock. Warmth passed through his body.  
Marik put his head on Bakura's chest as well, "Can you do it again ..."  
"Uh ..."  
Marik stood there waiting to see if Bakura would hug him back or not. His insides were frozen as he waited.

Surprisingly, the thief did, but in a tense way ... as if he were forced too.  
Marik didn't like the feeling of this tense hug, "Can you hug me normally ...? This feels stiff ..."  
As if he were being controlled, Bakura did.  
Marik snuggled his head into Bakura's chest as he felt the warmth of Bakura's arms around him. He blushed and smiled.

They stayed for awhile in each others arms until Bakura pulled away.  
Marik frowned as he looked up at Bakura, "What?"  
"What do you mean what ...?"  
Marik pulled Bakura close again, "You don't like me ...?"

Marik tilted his head upwards and moistened his lips.  
Bakura was getting very uncomfortable.  
Marik's lips were getting closer and his lavender eyes were half -closed. Bakura knew what was going to happen ... and he wasn't sure he didn't want it.

* * *

A/N: I am the goddess of CLIFFIES!And my co-writeris thegoddess of not being online to write! And also she likes to make Kura UN-romantic! "gasp" Oh well. 

Yes Bakura is gettin' REAL gay!

Bakura: "grumbles"

Authoress: But we LUB you anyway! RITE!  
On another note ... you know how some people answer thier Reviewers question ... and comments and stuff ... it's not that I don't WUV you guys enough to do it it's just I really really can't.

"Why!" you ask. Because I lose my reviews. I'm too disorganized. "sweatdrop" So if I tried it, I'd probably forget somebody ... and that could hurt somebody's feelings. "smile" So now you know.

So yes! Sho' me da lub and keep dem reviews comin'!

R and R PLZ! "wink"


	12. Chapter 12: Proof Enough?

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 12: Proof Enough?

Marik's lips were getting closer and his lavender eyes were half -closed. Bakura knew what was going to happen ... and he wasn't sure he didn't want it.

Nonetheless, Bakura turned away.

Marik snapped out of it and coughed.

Bakura didn't seem to notice there almost passionate moment.  
Marik sighed and went to sit in 'his' corner.

Marik looked at the stairs. He started crawling towards them, forgetting he was in his underwear.  
Bakura didn't notice  
Marik started inching up the stairs, trying to remain un-noticed.

Bakura still didn't notice  
Marik ran for the tomb's doors, tripped once, swore loudly, 'Dammit!' and kept running.  
"What the-" Bakura turned around just in time to see Marik run up the stairs. "Hey get back here! "  
Marik kept running, Bakura on his tail.

"You get back right this instant!"  
Marik reached the tomb's door and fumbled with the latch. Bakura caught up to him then.  
He jerked him backwards. This action caused them to suddenly tumbled down the stairs ... with Bakura landing on top of poor Marik, who was scared to death of the tomb-robber's soon to be wrath.  
Marik rubbed his head, which was now bleeding, and tried to sit up, "I want to go outside ..."  
"You idiot!" Bakura yelled. "Look at this!" he said showing him some of the blood that was dripping out from Marik's head.

Marik looked scared, "I just wanted to go out ..."  
"You'll end up dead next time ..." Bakura growled. He headed towards a mound of some sort and came back with a box.  
It had medical supplies inside.  
Marik backed away, "I want to go outside."  
"NO!"  
"I don't care what you say, I'll find a way."  
"I WON'T COME FOR YOU NEXT TIME THEN!" Bakura countered.  
"I'm not asking you to!"  
Bakura was quiet.  
Marik was breathing hard; scared, angry, and close to tears.

"Get out then ..." Bakura muttered finally.  
Marik blinked, "What?"

"You heard me...if you aren't grateful for what I did then get out-" Bakura uttered but stopped suddenly when Marik just fainted, right on the spot. Bakura blinked and looked at his head. A puddle of blood, was slowly forming.  
_'Shit!'_ Bakura glared at the boy. "If he only let me work on the injury sooner!"  
The puddle was quickly growing in size.  
Bakuka quickly took out a cloth at put it over the injury. He put pressure so blood would stop. After a few minutes the bleeding decreased and eventually stopped.  
He let out a breath of relief. Then stopped, _'Why am I relieved? Why should i care ...' _

He looked down at the unconciouse boy, barely registering that his flimsy underwear was becoming unfastened. He found himself thinking of when he had held the boy in his arms, thinking of the shape of his mouth, the long lazy eyes that shined when he was happy and darkened when he was angry, the shape of his mouth, the way he looked at him with those great, big, lavander eyes, the shape of his mouth, the way he smiled, the shape of his mouth and what it would taste like if he ...  
Bakura shook his head furiously. _'What the HELL am I thinking!' _

Marik groaned.  
"Huh ..." Bakura looked back at him.  
"Kura ...?" Marik mumbled. "Don't leave me alone ... don't make me leave you ..."  
"Uh ... okay."  
Marik curled up, the torn underwear falling, finally, from his hips onto the floor, "I want to go outside ..."

Marik had not yet opened his eyes.  
Bakura gaped at him He became aware of how much he looked like an angel. Innocent, slim, nude figure in front of him. Bakura swallowed hard and tried to turn away, only to find his eyes were glued onto Marik.  
"Uh ..."  
Marik finally opened his eyes, "I'm cold ... Kura? What are you staring at?"  
"NOTHING!" Bakura said nervously. He turned away quickly, running to a corner.  
Marik sat up, "Something wrong ...?"  
"NO..."  
"Then why won't you look at me?"  
"Because!"  
"Because what?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Marik frowned and stood up. He walked over to Bakura, "What is it?"  
"Wear some clothes damnit." Bakura mumbled quietly.  
Marik's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed he was naked, "Oh!"  
Bakura tried to not watch as Marik ran to retrieve his robe, "My underwear ripped though ..."  
"I see ..."  
"You have any I could borrow?"'  
"Here ..." Bakura said, throwing a garment to him.  
Marik inspected them, "Have you ever ... mmphed in them?"  
"What?"  
"Ever ... you know ... in them?"  
"NO!"  
"Good ... cause what if they have a disease or something ..."

Marik put them on.  
Bakura sighed, "Good."  
Silence filled the tomb.  
Marik cleared his throat, "I want to go outside ..."  
"FOR THE LAST TIME BOY...NO!"

Marik looked at the floor, "Why not?"  
"I already told you!"  
"You won't get caught ... you're the greatest thief ever ... or aren't you?"  
Bakrua said nothing  
"But no ... I guess all I heard from you in that weird bar is a lie ... can't even take a 16 year old boy outside ..."  
Bakrua growled dangerously  
"Well if he can't even babysit little ol' me ... no ... the people who fear him must be mistaken. He's not 'King of Thieves'.  
"That's enough!"  
"Huh? Oh hi there." Marik smiled innocently.  
Bakrua narrowed his eyes  
"It's true ..."

"Shut up and be quiet!"

"But it's true ..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"It IS true!"  
"I'll tear that trap of your's if you don't SHUT UP!"  
Marik stood his ground, "NO! I won't shut up! You don't OWN me!"  
Bakura merely glared at the boy.  
Marik glared right back, "I'm sick of you. I want to go outside. I'm going with or without you."  
"You will NOT!" Bakura said heatedly, grabbing on to his wrist.  
Marik struggled to get away, "Yes I will!"

"NO!" Bakura said, jerking his wrist hard, causing Marik to be thrown against Bakura's chest. In spite of the situation Marik blushed. Then he recovered his composture and whirled away, "Let me go!"  
Bakura's eyes blazed, flashing crimson in a split second. Marik was surprised at his act rage for a second, before regaining his composture again.  
Before Bakura knew it, Marik spit on his face. It him directly in the eye. Surprised, Bakura let go abruptly. Marik ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He hadn't wanted to spit at the thief, but if it would make Bakura release his grip, Marik would do it.

Marik ran to the top of the stairs and struggled with the latch of the double doors.  
Thrusting the two locks open, he entered outside. The afternoon sun greeted him with all its might.  
Despite his fear that Bakura might catch him any second and throw him into that deep abyss of darkness, Marik smiled up at the sun's homely warmth.

He walked around slowly, adjusting to his surroundings.  
The hot sand burned the soles of his feet, so he had to keep hopping around. He scanned the desert.

Just as he was going to give up and decide there was only desert around him, he saw it. The long, narrow, blue strip that was the Nile, in the distance.  
He gleefully ran over to it.  
Looking at his rippled reflection in the water he leaned over to touch the cool water. It was a nice change from the hot sand.  
"Ahh ..." he said, loving the feel of it.

He touched it to his face. Soon, he found himself splashing all around with the clear, clean water. He noticed how thirsty he was and drank as much water as he could hold in his cupped hands at once.  
"Yum ... It tastes so ... nice ... no trace of mud, or dirt like father's water. No this one's good!"  
Suddenly, he heard some rustling. His head immediatly perked up, scanning the area. But no one was there but him and the Nile.

"Bakura?" he called out softly.

There was no response, only more rustling.

"Kura ... this is not funny!"

Suddenly, three weird, thugish looking guys emerged from the bullrushes and papyrus reeds. They pounced on Marik without saying much of anything. The three pinned him to the wet shore of the river. One held his arms down. He unzipped his pants and took out his boner. "Now ... touch me little boy ... touch me and make it good.

Marik froze when he heard the attacker's words, _'Oh no ... not this!'_

The other unzipped his pants as well, "I want you to suck on it, you little bitch! And listen you ... you better be good, or you'll be punished!"

_'No ... please no ...' _thoughts of horror raced througfh Marik's head but his throat would not let him speak. And then the man's cock was inserted and he could do nothing but choke on it and cry.

The third man did the worst. He ripped Marik's underwear off and started stroking him softly. Marik's cries were muffled. Then without warning, the man inserted a finger in the thin boy. Marik tried to scream in agony, but found his voice was muffled again. The second man pushed his cock into Marik's mouth even more, apparently impatient.

Marik twitched and tried to struggle away, _'Please no! NO! Not this!'_

He felt the man stick another finger in him and squeeze his cock painfully. He tried to cry out, but again, his voice was muffled. _'This ... this isn't happening! No! Please no!'_

Sighing with resignation Marik began to suck on the man softly, feeling disgusted and humiliated with himself. Although outside he cried silently, inside he was screaming for help.

'KURA! ANYBODY! HELP ME PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!'

Bakura emerged from the underground tomb, furious as ever. His pale features were buring with bright red.

"That stupid little asshole!"

He walked in the directuion of the Nile, knowing that was where Marik would most likely head.

Suddenly, before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground  
He raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck?"

"Alright ... take 'im out!" One of the the thugs ordered, as he threatened the thief-king with a dagger.

"Yeah ... do as he sais or else I'll take you out too!" said the other grinning in what Bakura thought was a stupid attempt at 'evilness.'

Bakura yawned.

"Maybe if you used proper grammar I'd actually take notice of you." Bakura said unintrestedly.  
"Alright tough guy... You asked for it!" the thug on his left said.

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "No, YOU asked for it by ever trifling with me!"

Bakura's Ring glowed.

He laughed as he shredded the two man's souls. Their screams of pain ringed through his ears and he loved it. "Fear the thief king! Scream and beg for mercy!"

His anger was fading away ... not entirely however. Then he heard muffled screams coming from the shore of the Nile.

"Huh ...?"

He walked over. He saw three men holding Marik down. They were clearly raping him; touching him, sucking on him, making him so the same to them.

Bakura felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He saw red, he really did. How dare they touch HIS, yes HIS, Marik!

'Sons of bitches! All of them!'

He stormed to them without a word. There was nothing he wanted more, at that moment, than to rip all three of them apart, bit by bit.

* * *

A/N: Hey thereeeeeeeeeeee! I'm BACK! This was a cool chapter ... like it? Say you do! Not much to say ... so baizie! 

R and R PLZ!


	13. Chapter 13: Tripping

**Wounded Hearts**

Chapter 13: Tripping

He stormed to them without a word. There was nothing he wanted more, at that moment, than to rip all three of them apart, bit by bit.

He grabbed two of the men's heads and smashed them together. Then grabbed their leader, which was obvious as to who he was since he was the one actually fucking Marik, and punched him on the nose.  
Marik scurried away, trying desperately to cover himself. He wrapped him arms around his head. He was trembling in fear.  
Bakura kept on kicking the men, until they were all covered in blood. Then he ripped their heads off with one swipe of his dagger.

Marik just looked at him with wide eyes.

_'Will ... he do ... that ... to me?'_

As if reading his mind, Bakura turned to him and glared dangerously. "That ... " he said, motioning the the corpses."...will be you if you try that stunt again..."

Marik shivered convulsively then turned away covering his mouth. He threw up.  
Bakura stared at him, worried yet amused.  
Marik choked out the cum and then threw up again. This time it was blood.

Bakura edged closer to him, bending down.  
Marik shivered again and turned away from his vomit and blood.

"Lets go." he said, his attitude towards him being arrogant and cold on the outside, but inside he was feeling deep concern.  
Marik shook his head, "I don't want to go home!" He shifted a bit and the tattrered robe fell off him completely, leaving him naked. He coughed. "I really don't," He continued. "I ..."

Then he gasped as he caught sight of the three men's faces again. He curled up and put his arms around his head. "They touched me! They touched me! I hate it! I HATE it all! I'm so DISGUSTING to myself!"

Marik began scratching and biting himself. Then he coughed and coughed up blood again.

"Stop acting like a dog and calm down ..." Bakura spat as he grabbed Marik's arm.  
Marik looked at Bakura with horror, "NO! Let me go! Get offa me! Don't TOUCH me anymore!"  
But Bakura ignored him and covered him up. He then picked him up and started down the tomb.  
Marik struggled like a madman. "NOOO! Let me GO! Let me go! Don't TOUCH me! Stop! Please STOP! Father stop!"  
"I'm not your father!" Bakura was starting to get annoyed with his ramblings. He then plopped him back down and slapped him on the face. "Snap out of it!"  
Marik touched the place where Bakura had slapped him, "Y-you ..."  
"I did it for your own good."  
Marik's eyes filled with tears, 'It hurts ..."  
"Well ... it had to be done"  
Marik hugged his knees, the cloak Bakura had covered him with slipped off again. Tears fell down Marik's face, but he was silent.  
"Get up ..." Bakura said, taking hold of his arm.  
Marik sniffled and pulled his arm away, "Let me go, you ... you evil! I don't WANT to go back in that AWFUL tomb ..."  
"Its not awful ..."  
"It is! How'd you l-like to be st-stuck in a freakin' tomb your whole l-life and b-be rescued and st-stuck in another!"  
"As long as I'm safe, I don't care..."  
"But I D-DO!"  
"You're safe! What's there to worry about?''  
"I HATE TOMBS!"  
"Well deal with it! Or else get raped again!" Bakura lost all patience and started walking off.  
Marik watched him go, "B-but Bakura ..."

Then he turned away and crawled back to the shore of the Nile. He washed his face and just sat there. "N-now ... I'm r-really alone ..."  
Bakura had expected him to come over but instead he saw him over by the Nile. He frowned and just watched him. Fursterated, he walked over to him. How ironic.  
Marik was watching his reflection in the water.

_'I'm just a snotty nosed brat ... no one would ever like me seriously ... specially not Kura ...'_  
"Come on ..." Bakura said appearing by him, not looking at him.  
Marik frowned and looked up, "You came back?"  
"Don't you see me standing here?"  
"Why ... did you come back?"  
Bakura stayed silent.  
Marik sniffled, "Well?"  
"Can we just go?"  
"Answer me!"  
Bakura stayed silent.  
Marik pouted, "Are you mute now!"  
Bakura's annoyence returned and he walked off.  
Marik stayed where he was.  
Marik sighed and pouted again, "I'm not going back in any tomb ... just so you know ..."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Alright ... stay there until you rot for all I care."

Marik looked at the floor, "You hate me ..."  
"No I don't..."  
Marik blinked, "You don't?"  
"..."  
Marik stood up and walked over to Bakura, "I thought you did ..."  
"Well ... I don't." Bakura said.  
Marik blinked again, "But you don't like me ... do you?"  
"I just said I did ..." Bakura said turning away while crossing his arms. A soft blush was creeeping up to his face.  
Marik frowned, unbelieving, "You ... you do?"

Marik hooked his arm through Bakura's and looked up at him.

"What?"  
Marik smiled, "What about what?"  
"Huh?"  
Marik rolled his eyes and put his head on Bakura's arm, "Nothing ..."  
This was getting uncomfortable for Bakura.  
Marik, on the other hand, was enjoying it.  
Bakura pulled away and started down the tomb.

Marik pouted, "I'm not going in there ..."  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Haven't we talked about this?''  
"No. I'm going to go take a walk ..."

"No you're not. You've caused enough troubles, now lets go." Bakura said, standing his way.

"I don't want want to go back in there! I won't!"

Bakura glared right back at him. "Yes you ARE!"

"You'll just have to MAKE me!"

"Fine ... I WILL!" Bakura said as he picked him up once more.

Marik looked shocked, "Hey! What the hell! Put me down NOW!"

But Bakura ignored him and continued descending down the steps.

Marik was completely shocked, "HEY! No way! Let me go!"

As before, Bakura ignored him.

Marik screamed and kicked and struggled.

Little did they know ... they were being watched from the shore of the Nile.

Hakim's eyes widened, "Well Amun have me! I would have never thought-"

A small laugh interrupted him, "I told you so ... I saw the same thing at the bar ... he's in love with that ... that brat."

Hakim frowned, "I like not the looks of it, and you wretch, how do I know we can trust you?"

The deep green-eyes turned to him, "Have not I told you enough? If I really cared for that stupid, worthless pig, would I have told you his hideout? Think about it ... now where's my reward ..."

Hakim sighed, "Reward you shall have, if you follow me to the Pharaoh's Palace."

Both stelthily walked passed the "couple" and headed for the palace.

* * *

Yami paced around the throne room, "What is taking Hakim so long!"

"Sire..." Hakim began. Yami immediately turned to face him. His face then darted to the woman beside him.

He smirked, "And your new whore! What bussiness does she have here!"

"Uh...she has some information about the thiefs wererabouts.

Yami motioned to her, "Speak then!"

"I won't talk that easily ..."

Yami looked insulted, "Oh you will! Lest your tongue be ripped out of your mouth!"

But Rubi just smirked. "Then of with it ..."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "You will get your reward in time ..."

"I need to see and have it first ... before I spill ..."

Yami clapped his hands and a bag of gold was brought out, "Speak!"

Rubi took hold of it and started muttering calculations. Satisfied, she closed it and looked at him.

"Well then!"

Rubi smiled, "It seems your fugitive has found himself a ... lover of sorts. One that may intrest you ..."

"Go on..."

"The most wanted man in Egypt ..."

"Uh huh...''

"Bakura!"

"What about him..."

"He's the fugitive's lover!"

"I see ..." Yami said.

The King thought quickly, "How would you like to have three times that gold in your hands?"

"Why not..."

"Then you will have to do something first ... as ... a sort of ... trap ..."

Marik tried to get away from Bakura, "Let me go!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!'

"I don't like it here! Don't you care!"

"Frankly...NO!"

Marik gasped, "You're too mean! I don't think I like you anymore!

"So you're saying you liked me before?"

Marik's eyes widened. He stopped struggling, "N-no ... I mean ... well .. "

Bakura smirked at this. "Well..." Bakura pressed on.

Marik blushed as Bakura finally put him down, "And? So what!"

Bakura chuckled softly.

Marik was blushing a fierce red, "What!"

Suddenly, Bakura did something that he didn't expect himself to do, ever. He pressed his lips lightly against Mariks lips.

Marik's eyes widened,"Mmmph?"

He closed them and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck.

Bakura pushed him against the wall, deepning the kiss.

Marik parted his lips and allowed entry to Bakura's probing tongue.

Marik moaned into the kiss as Bakura started groping him.

He started going taking the robes off of Marik.

Suddenly Marik pushed him away, "NO! FATHER STOP!"

"Father...?" Bakura questioned.

Marik was trembling.

"Hey ... uh... calm down ..." Bakura said crouching down. "...its me...Bakura..."

Marik looked at him with wide, frightened eyes, "Ba ... Bakura?"

"Yes ... Bakura."

Marik's eyes focused, "KURA!"

He hugged the thief tightly.

"Uh ..." Bakura hugged him back.

Marik smiled, "Kura ... do you ... do you love me?"

* * *

A/N: And the BIG question is finally asked. Oh no! "drum roll please" Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen now! Find out next time on ... Fanfiction(dot)net, Wounded Hearts. Tune in next update and see the next chapter of this weird, crazy, and retarded story. 

"courtains close"

Ahem! Hi! Hello ppl! Anyone there? Well anyway, here it is! Now all you have to do is REVIEW! YAY! Domo Arigatou peoples of the world! R(and)R!


	14. Chapter 14: And Falling In Love

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 14: And Falling In Love

Marik smiled, "Kura ... do you ... do you love me?"

Bakura couldn't answer to that. He himself didn't know.

"W-well?"

"Yes ..."

Marik's heart stopped, "Really!"

"Yeah ..." Bakura muttered. He slowly got up.

Marik looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Where you going then?"

''Uh ... I'm hungry?"

"Oh ... me too."

"Here then." Bakura replied handing him the leftover steak

"And you?"

"Uh ... I'm not hungry anymore.."

Marik frowned, "Liar! We can share ..."

"Fine."

Marik took half of the steak.

"Thanks ..." Bakura mumbled.

Marik nodded, "Sure thing ..."

He put his head on Bakura's lap.

Bakura tensed up immediately

Marik frowned, "You okay?"

"No- I mean YES! Yes ... I'm fine ..."

"You're not fine? Why not? I'll move if you ... want ..."

"No... Don't."

Marik smiled, "You sure?"

"Yes."

Marik nodded and unconciously rubbed his head onto Bakura's lap, "Okay."

Bakura blushed and was suddenly getting hot.

Marik looked up at him, "Uh?"

"What?"

"You look ... your face is flushed ..."

This made Bakura turn red even more

"Huh?" Marik sat up, still on Bakura's lap, "Are you hot?"

"A little..."

"Oh I see ... seems like you're always hot."

Marik's bare bottom was resting right on Bakura's crotch.

This made Bakura even more hot. He had a sudden urge to, well you know.

Marik, meanwhile, was completely oblivious to this. He was busy checking Bakura's temperature, "Maybe you have a fever ..."

"No ... its ... not ... that ..." he said, straining for the words.

"Then what?"

Marik leaned forward.

Suddenly all controll was lost as he gripped Marik by the shoulders and pinned him down.

Marik's eyes widened, "Kura!"

But Bakura said nothing and continued trailing hot kisses along his skin.

Marik shivered as pleasure snaked through his body, "Oh Kura ..."

Bakura moaned, "Marik?"

Marik looked at him, "What?"

"Do you ... are you willing ...?"

Marik nodded and Bakura smiled.

"Here we go," he drove hard into the thinner boy.

Marik moaned, "Oh Ra ... Bakura ... "

"Yes Marik ...?"

"D-don't ... stop ..."

Outside the Cairo moon shone brighter than ever. Sand blew into the tomb by means of cracks on the wall. But the pair noticed nothing, as they lied on the cold, stone floor, soon to be warmed by their feverish love-making.

The next morning, Bakura woke up before Marik. He looked down at the sleeping form.

Marik was huddled close to him, his head resting on his chest.

Bakura smiled despite himself.

Marik stirred slowly, but then fell bac to sleep, nuzzling once more on Bakura's chest.  
Bakura ran his fingers through Marik's hair, then remembered they were out of food. He managed to slip out of bed unnoticed. He quickly dressed and went out to get them breakfast.

After a while Marik woke up to a Bakura-less bed. He looked around but found no trace of the thief.

_'Hmm ... I wonder where he is ... and how long he's been gone ... and where he went. And why didn't he tell me!'_

He pouted and crossed his arms.

Then he heard a loud knock at the door. he quickly put on his robe and stood up to go and answer it.

But when he got there he hesitated.

_'What if it's the soldiers?'_

Then there was the knock and a familiar voice, "Bakura dear! I need to speak to you!"

Marik immediately frowned at the voice. How he loathed that voice. His morning seemed to be ruined already. He 'hmmph'd softly and turned on his heel.

"Bakura dear! I have splendid news! I KNOW you'll want to hear it!"

Marik abruptly stopped but dared not to make any noise. He strained his ears, as if he wanted Rubi to continue but would make no notion of it.

"It's about what you said about your bitch!"

Marik froze and continued to listen to what she was rambling on about.

"Bakura dear! You said Marik meant nothing to you correct? He was just a good fuck? Just for the Rod ...? It's me you love? Well, Come to the door! I have great news!"

Marik stiffened when she said this. _'What! K-kura said that ...!' _

"Open the door!" came the voice of Rubi.

The worled outside Marik's ears was shut off. Nothing passed his ears. He jsut stood there, numbly, slowly relishing the information that was given to him.

_'Just a good fuck! No wonder ... he was so ... intent on yesterday ... NO! It can't be!'_

He was on the verge of crying but he held it back. Rubi's words and poundings could be heard outside still but he took no heed to what was happening.

"Right after you left I found out! And I ran here to tell you! I'm pregnant!"

Marik's heart was shattered when she said this. He stared at the door, tears finally coming out.  
Then there was the turning of the lock and the opening of the door. And Bakura stood there.

He saw Marik, bent on the floor, softly sobbing.  
"Marik?" The thief approached Marik slowly.

Marik saw his and backed away, "You! So I'm just a 'good fuck' to you, am I! I know why ... why y-you s-said all those n-nice things to me! You just want the Rod! Isn't it why! ISN'T IT WHY!"

Bakura just stared at him, a confused look on his face. "What ... ?"

"Don't deny it!" Marik was hysteric now, "Don't you DARE deny it! Rubi tolf me what happened! You j-just seduced me for the Rod! I knew it! What would the King of Thieves want with a brat like me!"

"What rubbish are you speaking? Rubi? How- What- Where is she now!"  
"That's why you were gone in the morning! You were out ... f-fucking her! And now ... now she's PREGNANT! I HATE YOU!"

On a sudden impulse, Marik ran out the opened doors.

"Marik!"  
Bakura ran after the boy. Then someone caught his arm. It was Rubi.

"My darling Bakura! Why do run after that senseless boy when you have me ...?"

"Rubi..." Bakura growled. "What...did...you...tell...him...!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Rubi held his hand loosely, "Just the truth ... or what SHOULD have been the truth. That you ... only want him as a cheap fuck ... just for the Rod ... and that you're with me ... and that I'm pregnant."

"What..." Bakura said emotionlessly, jerking his arm out of her grip.

Rubi laughed, tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder, "That is ofcourse a lie ... he's headed towards a trap if you must know ... I'm on Yami's side ..."

Bakura saw red the moment those words reached his ears. He reached for his dagger.

Rubi saw his action a second to late. Witha swift strike Bakura ripped her head off. Her body fell limply onto the floor, bloodstained, for all it's prettiness.

Bakura ran off, looking everywhere for Marik.

He remembered Rubi's words, **'He's headed towards a trap if you must know ...' **

Realization came to him suddenly, _'The tomb ... his tomb ...'_

Bakura ran as fast as his legs would allow, towards the tomb which had been Marik's previous home.

He didn't let the many bushes or weeds in his way faze him, important matters was on his mind.

Finally he reached the desert, the tomb was at a short distance.

Bakura quickly took cover behind a nearby rock for there was guards near the tomb. He saw Marik emerge, holding the Rod. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Marik ..." the thief muttered

Marik frowned as he saw all the soldiers, "What are you doing here!"

"What do you mean what we're doing here!" one soilder said gruffly. "We should be asking you that!" said the other one.

"I ... I'm leaving!" And with that Marik tried to run away.

But the soilders easily caught him.  
"Lemme go!"

Bakura gasped slightly but regained himself as he marched down to them.

Marik was struggling to free himself. He had the Rod in hand, "STOP! LEMME GO!" Then quite accidentally, Marik pointed the Rod at them and his captors were immediately sent flying backwards.

Marik tried to run off again. But then another arm caught him and it wasn't the arm he had expected.

"Marik ..." Bakura said as he roughly turned him around.

Marik gasped, "YOU!"

He wrenched his arm out of Bakura's grasp and threw the Rod at his feet, "THERE! That's what you wanted, isn't it! Well there! Now leave me alone! I HATE you! How dare you seduce me for the Rod and call me a 'cheap fuck'! Well now you got what you wanted and you've lost me!"

"Marik ... try to understand. Ruby tricked you ..." Bakura said in a calm matter. His eyes looked pleadingly into Marik's furious ones.

"LIAR! I believe nothing you say! EVER!"

Bakura grasped him again and kissed him forcefully. Even though Marik was squirming endlessly, he just deepeneed their kiss.

Then he came to his senses and slapped Bakura.

Bakura, awestruck just stared at him, mouth open slightly. He had never seen Marik so angry ... so much hatred. He was silent and so was Marik, still glaring at Bakura with blazing eyes. Bakura gulped slowly and turned away, walking away slowly, thinking it was no use.

Marik broke down crying and was about to go after Bakura, thinking maybe Ruby HAD tricked him! There was a possibility, was there not!

Then the hands grabbed him; the soldiers. They grabbed his hair and pushed him onto the floor, while they chained him up.

He tried calling out Bakura but his voice was muffled by a gag. Then, thinking he had no other choice, he bit the soilders hand.

"ARGH! SON OF A-"

"Bakura!" Marik screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bakura turned around and saw his lover chained up. "Marik!" he cried in disbelief.

The soldier whose hand Marik had bitten, back-handed him, sending the boy flying onto the ground.

Marik struggled to get up, lost his balance because of the chains, tried again and fell back down, numb with weakness and pain.

Bakura's blood boiled seeing how these bastards DARED touch HIS Marik.

He marched over, the sands blowing behind him. He stopped in front of the two soilders, glaring at them mercilessly.

"You got some business here?" one of them asked, glaring back at him but with a less intense gaze.

The other slapped his forehead, "He's the thief, stupid! This asshole's lover! We're supposed to get them both, remember!"

Bakura sneered at their stupidity and stepped forward merely folding his hands behind his back. He was calm ... too calm and it scared the two solders.

But, luckily (or unluckily, depending on our point of view) one of them actually had his wits about him and grabbed Marik's hair, pulling him up on his knees. He unsheathed his sword and positioned it at Marik's throat, "Try anything funny ... and you'll regret it as much as him!"

Bakura chuckled darkly as he continued forward, each step revealing his Millenium Ring.

The blade pressed closer to Marik's throat, "I'm warning you! One more step and this kid's head will roll!"

Bakura didn't listen and kept moving forward, his black aura surrounding them bit by bit.

"You asked for it ..." the soilder said, his eyes showing no mercy. He pressed the blade closer and blood tricked.

"Ba ... ku ... ra ..." Marik whispered hoarsely.

Bakura's eyes widened as he stopped, the aura also stopping and disappearing slowly. As if on cue, the soldier loosened his grip, but not entirely.

"Alrigh ..." Bakura muttered, his Ring having retired to the depths of his cloak.

Marik wimpered, "R-run! I'll be okay! Please save yourself!"

The guard threw him onto the floor and kicked him. "Shut up! And you, Lokhna! Are you gonna grab him or what!"

The other soldier nodded and grabbed Bakura's arms, pinning them behind his back. The soldiers dragged them both, Marik continuously looking at Bakura. Bakura never looked at him and was silent. The expression on his face was hardened.

Marik felt bad. The worst he'd ever felt in his life, "Bakura ...?" He continued in a small whisper, "I'm sorry ... this is all MY fault!"

Bakura was still silent not really caring what Marik said. It would do no good.

"Please Bakura! Look at me! Say something ...? Are you angry at me?"

Bakura still remained silent.

"TALK TO ME!" he yelled. The soldier who had hold on him jerked on his hair, causing a yelp of pain to emit from Marik.

Bakura growled slowly as he saw Marik wince from pain. He despised the soldier who was holding Marik.

Marik sniffled and looked at Bakura reproachfully, "I'm sorry ... Kura ..."

They arrived at the place where two large doors greeted them. Two more guards were there and they opened the door for them.

Marik wimpered in fear, "I'm scared ..."

"Don't be ..." Bakura said monotonelessly. Marik looked at him and nodded slowly. He stopped crying at once.

_'But why ...? Why am I not supposed to be scared?'_

"...act calm..." the thief said as if reading his mind

"Why?"

"Just ... trust me"

Marik smiled, "That's easy."

Bakura smiled back, weakly.

They had arrived in the palace's main room; where they pharoah was. He sat on his throne looking rather pleased, he had a cruel smile on his face.

He sat up and looked pleasantly at them, "I have found you ... at last. And this time, neither of you will leave this palace ... alive."

* * *

A/N: Wow! I'm pretty awsome huh? I can do an implied YAOI scene, make Marik's life perfect one second, BANG! I've turned it upside-down and led them to their deaths! Or worse! MUAHAHA! I rule!

"setoxserenitylover poked with stick" Oh riiiight, my co-writer is okaaaay too.

But really! How is it? Reaaaaally retarded? In a bad way? "wimper" RR PLZ!


	15. Chapter 15:Evil Never Dies

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 15: Evil Never Dies ...

They had arrived in the palace's main room; where they pharoah was. He sat on his throne looking rather pleased, he had a cruel smile on his face.

He sat up and looked pleasantly at them, "I have found you ... at last. And this time, neither of you will leave this palace ... alive."

Marik didn't look at him.

Yami smirked, "So ... so these are the forbidden lovers?"

Bakura said nothing and neither did Marik.

"Aw ... what a peculiar story you have ..." he continued.

Both were shoved in front of the Pharaoh's feet, as if expected to bow or grovel.

None of them did anything except stare at the floor.

Yami drawled on. "As punishment...lets see..." he said as he pondered on. "Ah yes ofcourse ... Cazim tells me how good you are in bed, young Marik. I'd like to try you out."

Bakura's head lifted slowly to look at Yami, but then dropped back down. However, Marik's head shot up immediately.

"NO!" Not that!"

Yami chucked darkly and stood up. Fear showed plainly in Marik's eyes.

And Yami loved every second of it. He licked his lips as Marik wimpered pathetically, "Please no ..."  
Yami took one step forward while Marik took two steps backwards.

The double door opened and interrupted the whole cat and mouse charade. There stood Shadi, Ishizu, and Set. Shadi's storm-blue eyes flashed as he saw his brother chained up.

At once protectiveness took over him and he, forgetting all devotion to the Great and Mighty King of Egypt, shouted, "What is the meaning of this!"

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You forget your place. We have finally caugh this foolish bastard, insolent one."

Shadi frowned, "Then your highnedd will do well in giving him to us ... back ...?"

"I will do good in teaching him a lesson. Now, like I said, Cazim speaks highly of him ... and his talents, so I would like to try him out ..."

Shadi paled and Ishizu fainted. Set caught her, "Priestess? Priestess Isis!"

Yami laughed darkly, "Guards take these to ... the room."

Shadi ran over to his brother, "You will not take him! Not while I'm still alive!"

Yami smirked, "Then you won't live! Guards, take hold of him too! And Set, don't let that wretch out of your sight!"

Set nodded as his blood boiled with anger at Yami calling the Priestess a 'wretch'.

The guards dragged Shadi, Bakura, and Marik to 'the room', wharever that was.

Shadi fought his captors like a madman, Marik thrashed around as much as he could, and Bakura was begingin to snap out of it and fighting back too.

Bakura managed to kick a guard in the shin and escaped from his grasp. But then, somea guardslammed him against the wall very harshly.

There, the other guard chained him to the wall. Shadi was chained up next to him. Marik, meanwhile, had been tied to the bed in the center of the room.

The guards left quickly looking disgusted as they left.

Shadi and Bakura's eyes widened as they saw Yami approach the bed with what was unmistakably ... lust.

Yami tore of Marik's clothes in a manner that was almost beastly. He licked Marik's cheek and trailed his tongue down Marik's neck.

Then he stripped his own clothes off and positioned himself at the crying boy's entrance. Marik screamed as he entered the slim, tight body. Bakura's knuckles and face were white.

"Thief? How do you like this! Let me say this, you have good taste ... he's wonderfully TIGHT!" And then Yami moaned and Bakura's ears reddened with anger.

"SON OF A THOUSAND WHORES!" Bakura yelled. Yami froze and pulled away from Marik. He clapped his hands and a very buff slave entered.

"So thief ... son of a thousand whores am I not ...? Well ... let's play a game then. Slave, take hold of the whip and turn the thief over.

Before Bakura could figure out what was going on, he was pulled onto a table facing the bed and tied down.

Yami smiled and nodded approvingly, "Now thief ... every time Marik makes a sound you will be whipped."

Marik wimpered and his eyes widened, "NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS! Please not that! Don't hurt him!"

Yami silenced him with a look, "And when he doesn't make any sounds I will 'fuck' him harder. So now ... let's begin."

Bakura was cursing Yami into the Seven Hells of the Underworld by then. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Marik cried out, signaling the begin of the torture.

And so it went, Marik crying out louder and louder in pain, (NEVER pleasure, no!), and Bakura got whipped harder and harder, until the cloth of his shirt ripped, and the skin on his back ripped, and blood splattered onto the floor.

Then, just as Bakura thought he would die, he heard a louder cry and the whip never came.

Bakura opened his eyes and looked onto the bed. Marik was standing on it. Yami had been thrown across the room along with the slave. The boy's hair was rising up and his eyes were, literaly, red.

Yami looked at the 'beast' that stood in front of them as well as Shadi. Bakura, using the energy that was left inside of him struggled to keep his head up, and what he saw horrified him. That 'thing' was not his Marik.

This 'thing' now standing naked on the bed above them all smirking in delight, he looked pleased at their shock. Slowly, with an almost inhuman grace, the 'thing' stepped down from the bed and put Yami's robe on. He then picked the Rod up.

He pointed it in Yami's direction, not hesitating at all. And then very slowly, his lips curved into a smirk again. It spoke with a voice that dripped in the esscence of death and evil.

All of the people shuddered as he said these words, "And now ... false King ... I shall take your place and rule Egypt with an evil so black ... you will be looked upon as a mere child compared to me. Darkness shall envelope Egypt in a black cloud that I will rule!"

Bakura meekly stared at him and Yami sneered at him.

Next to him Bakura heard Shadi sigh, "This is why I left home in the first place ..."

Yami was still sneering at him.

Bakura ignored the pharoah and using the strength he had, he tried to loosen the grips.

He struggled with the ropes for a while. Meanwhile Yami stood up and grabbed a kilt to put on. The servant tied it around Yami's hips quickly, "Enough, you little bitch. Your 'threats' don't impress me."

Now it was 'Marik's' turn to scoff.

His expression was no longed sarcastic, it was serious. His eyes flashed dangerously and the Rod began glowing.

Yami was not fazed; he reached for his puzzle.

But before he could so much as reach it, the 'thing' slammed him onto the wall behind him. Yami crumpled onto the floor, his head bleeding.

Bakura was still strugggling with the ropes, he pulled and tore at them with his teeth as 'Marik' turned on the slave. In a flash of golden light, the servant's head was smashed in two.

And then the 'thing' turned on Bakura. Bakura could not stiffle the scream that rose in his throat as he saw 'Marik' covered in blood, holding the servant's brain, and smirking.

Bakura pulled on the ropes with all his might and (at last!) he pulled free. In a second Shadi was free as well. The dark haired man pulled Bakura to the door and dragged him to the door as fast as he could before Marik could stop them. But Bakura pulled back.

"No. You can go."

Shado raised an eyebrow, "Stay and die aat his hands. I know what you're thinking, but there's no way to get him back ... no way at all. Marik is gone."

At those words Bakura scowled in anger, "You give up on your little brother so easily! Run like a coward if you must! But I'm staying! My Marik is somewhere in there, anyway, you'd just get in the way ..."

Shadi smiled, "Just don't get too fucked up by my baby brother, okay?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned to Marik. He walked up to the monster who stood defiantly in the center of the room, grinning. Bakura looked into its eyes.

_'Yes ... there it is ... that trace of pain I always saw in My Marik's eyes when he cried ... please Marik ... '_

Bakura grabbed 'Marik's' shoulders and looked deep into its eyes again, "Marik ... I know you're in there ... please ... come back. Fight it."

Bakura saw a flicker of good shine through for a second then it was gone. The monster smiled, "Marik ... Marik is not here anymore ... now there is only me, Malik."

Bakura frowned, "I know Marik is in there somwhere. Come on Marik! Please ... fight for me ..."

And then came the innocent glimer into Marik's eyes.

And then before Bakura could see it, he was thrown against the wall. His head smacked against the wall and everything went black.

* * *

OMFG! NOOOOOO! What a short chappie! DON'T KILL ME! PLZ! Well ... okay I guess you can kill me, but NOT before the story is finished! "wink" No I'm serious, don't kill me. So yeah ... I'm ranting huh ... so yeah. R&R PLZ! 


	16. Chapter 16: Double Sided Blade

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 16: Double Sided Blade

And then before Bakura could see it, he was thrown against the wall. His head smacked against the wall and everything went black.

Isis Ishtar woke up in a very unexpected place. In fact, it was so unexpected she cried out in fear. You see, she was expecting anything; Yami, a dungeon, Marik ... Shadi ... but certainly not Set.

Set dropped her when she screamed at him. Shadi immediately helped her to her feet where she regained her composture and glared at Set.

"How dare you hold me and drop me as if I were a useless rag!" At her own words she blushed; his strong arms around her made her feel safe and warm.

But Set's reply made all of thoise 'nice-feelings' disappear from her mind, "And are you not a worthless rag?"

Shadi frowned as Priestess Isis scowled, "This is no time for petty insults. The thief, Bakura is inside with our brother ... and I know not if he remains alive."

Set rolled his eyes, "So what! He's probably dead by now ... let's US try to escape that retard ... Marik, I think is his name."

Isis' mouth dropped open, "That retard is MY brother!"

Set paled, "I ... didn't know ... nor did I care!"

For the first time in the very short while Shadi had known him, Set looked flustered. He sighed, "This would be a bad time to make it clear he is MY brother as well, no Isis?"

Isis rolled her eyes and was about to say something to High Priest Set, when Shadi interupted, "La! Isis, really now, this is not time for your little love-bird arguments! We must at least TRY to help my brother!"

Set rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear against the door, "Nothing ..."

He cautiously turned to knob to find ... it was locked.

* * *

Malik walked over to the thief's limp body, "Oh ... I will have FUN with you my pet ... Now, what should go first? Should I rip your beating heart out, or crack your skull in half?"

Malik unsheathed the Rod's dagger.

* * *

Outside, Seto finished picking the lock ... He looked at the two Ishtars and whispered, "Stay here."

* * *

Malik unsheathed the Rod's dagger. He walked over to Bakura and raised it to stab his heart.

He was about to swing it down when Set brought a copper jar down on Malik's head. Instantly Malik crumpled to the floor and Ishizu and Shadi ran in.

Isis gasped when she saw Marik on the floor, unconcious. "I heard that from all the way outside! How dare you!"

"You said to do something!"

"Not this!"

"Mmm ..."

Seto and Isis stopped arguing and looked at whoever moaned.

Bakura frowned as he opened his eyes, "What happened!"

He caught sight of Marik slumped on the floor, Rod still in hand, blood streaming from his head. Set rolled his eyes, "He's insane already, a few more knocks on the head won't matter."

Then Isis slapped him and Bakura glared at him and ran over to Marik, "My Marik ... what has this stupid asshole done to you!"

He cradled Marik in his arms, hugging him tightly, "Wake up ... please wake up ..."

Isis and Shadi walked over as well. "He'll be okay ..." Isis whispered. "He has to be ..."

Seconds passed as more blood trickled out of Marik's head wound and he still didn't wake.

Bakura got more and more distressed, "Marik ... PLEASE ... don't ... leave me ..."

* * *

Outside, in the throne room Hakim was pacing, "He should be done by now, think ye not?"

He looked to the other guards. One spoke up, grinning, "That little whore must be very good then ..."

"Something's amiss! Don't you see! Now ... let's go over there now! Off yer lazy asses! March!"

* * *

Marik stirred in Bakura's arms, "Kura ...?"

Bakura blinked away the tears that had been forming in his eyes, "Marik!"

He hugged his boy tightly. Marik was a bit confused at first then hugged Bakura back, "KURA!

And then they heard it, the pounding at the door.

And the guard's voices ... and Yami stirred.

And Marik and Bakura and Shadi and Isis and Set knew they were screwed.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late update ... but me was sooooooooooo busy with school work! SOOOOOO many projects! GOSH! Aaaaaanyway ... "raises eyebrow" THIS was a weird chapter ... yeah ... sorry if you got confused. AND it's SHORT! "frowns" I'm NOT happy ... "sigh" MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!

R&R PLZ! Uh ... JK about the whole cheer me up thing, if the chapter sux plz tell me da truth. "wink" Okay ... JA NE!

R&R PLZ!


	17. Chapter 17: Oil and Water

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 17: Oil and Water

Set voiced their thoughts, "We're screwed."

Everyone froze when Yami opened his eyes, and then Shadi did the strangest, weirdest, most crazy thing he'd ever done. He walked over to Yami, slammed him into the bedposts, tied him up, and stuffed his turban into the Pharaoh's mouth. All this happened very fast.

Marik, Bakura, Isis, and Set just stared at Shadi as he turned to them and said, "I know a way out."

With that Shadi threw the bed on its side, Yami tumbling to the side with it and exposed a trap door. Shadi threw open the trap door and stood back, "Go in now!"

It took a moments for everything that had just happened to sink in to the others in the door. Then as Yami shouted muffled curses at them Set helped Isis into the passage and shoved Shadi in. Set was about to grab Marik's wrist when Marik pushed him hard and Set fell into the passage himself.

Marik looked anxiously at Bakura who was trying to keep the soldiers back single-handedly.

Bakura yelled to him, "Go! I'll meet up with you! GO!"

Marik frowned, "What! No! I can't leave you!"

Bakura sighed, "Yes you can! Go to the Paradise of Yamm and wait there! I promise I'll meet up with you! On my life!"

Then Marik was pulled into the passage by Shadi. But, at that moment Marik saw sad resingation in Bakura's eyes. He knew that look. He'd seen it when Bakura was taken prisoner ... it only meant one thing ... but ...

"NO! NO KURA!" Marik screamed at Bakura hysterically. "PLEASE! COME! Please don't LEAVE me!"

Then Marik was pulled down into darkness as the trap door was slammed shut and he burts into tears.

* * *

Shadi finally broke the silence, "Alkajairo.Paradise of Yamm, the ocean goddess. It's Alkajairo, we'll go there Marik, don't worry just get in."

Marik took one more look at the palace wondering if Bakura was okay, then mentally slapped himself for thinking otherwise.

'Ofcourse he's okay! He's Bakura! He's always okay! And tommorow he'll be at Alkajairo and everything will be okay.'

Marik reluctantly tore his eyes from the palace and got in the caravan. He sat next to Isis. She was about to say something but Shadi silenced her with a look.

"We'll be at Alkajairo by nightfall," Shadi told Marik, who was trying to hide his tears. "Everything will be okay, Marik."

But Marik cried because he wasn't sure if everything would be okay ... and because he wasn't sure he'd ever see Bakura alive again.

* * *

A/N: Almost dooooooooooone! One more chapter ... I'll have it posted by today ... or maaaaaaaybe tommorow! How was it? Uber horrible! Or no? R&R PLZ! 


	18. Chapter 18: NOT a happy ending?

Wounded Hearts

Chapter 18: NOT a happy ending?

Ishizu sighed as she saw Marik sitting on the shore, little waved lapping at his bare legs, in the exact same spot as yesterday and all the days that had passed ... eight days. It had been eight days and no sign of Bakura. Eight days and the dread in Marik's heart grew. Eight days and he was beginning to believe what his sister told him at every sunset when she came to insist he come inside. For eight days Marik hadn't slept of ate and Isis was beginning to grow worried.

She sighed again and she went to sit next to him. She looked at the setting sun, "I don't know why you still wait for him, Marik. He's not coming back."

Marik, already irritated from lack of sleep snapped at her, "Shut up! You don't know him! He promised he'd be at Alkajairo and here WE are so I'm going to wait for him until he appears!"

Isis sighed as she stood up, "If he appears."

Marik glared at her as she left him alone again.

_'He WILL come! He WILL! He promised ...'_

Marik lied down on the still warm sand and looked up at the few stars in the sky.

_'Nuit ... bring him back to me safely ...'_

Marik awoke to Ra blaring down on him. He grumbled as he sat up. It had been a good dream too! Bakura had been calling him ...

"Marik! MARIK! Dammit look up will you!"

Marik froze. It wasn't a dream ...

He looked out to the sea and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

There were two ships anchored near the shore and Bakura was walking through the waves to him.

Marik felt his heart stop. Only when he saw Bakura extend his arms did Marik come to his senses and ran through the high waves to Bakura. His Bakura with his laughing eyes. His Bkura who hugged him tightly as Marik cried. His Bakura who kissed away the tears and held him up in the deep water. His Bakura, alive!

"Thanks Nuit you're alive!" Marik chiked through his tears.

Bakura coughed loudly and smiled, but Marik saw a few tears fall down his cheeks, "Marik ... I'm here now."

"But, how did you make it out alive!"

Bakura grinned, "I'll tell you SOME day, when people aren't here to listen to my secrets ..."

Marik giggled as Bakura looked at Shadi, Isis, and Set, "The ship on the right is yours! It goes to Britannia ... you'll be safe there."

Marik frowned, "And the one on the left?"

But Bakura was already tugging him to that ship. He grabbed the rope ladder and hoisted Marik up onto it. Isis, Shadi, and Set were puzzled. Bakura just grinned and climbed on board as well. Once on deck Marik asked him, "Where are they going?"

"Engeleonde probably ..."

"And us?" Marik watched Set help Isis up the ladder.

"Here, there, anywhere!" Bakura put his arms around Marik's waist and pulled him close, "It doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with you."

Marik pulled away brifly to wave at Isis and Set who waved back. Their ship soon disappeared from view.

Marik looked at Bakura, "Will I ever see my family again?"

Bakura thought a second, "Eventually we'll go to Engeleonde ... but first we'll travel the world! See all the traders? This is a merchant ship! We'll go to Syria and Punt and Nubia and Arabia! And maybe Rome and Greece and all the countries of the world!"

Marik grinned and hugged Bakura, "Oh WOW! How exciting!"

"And most educational," said a familiar voice with a thick Egyptian accent.

Marik gasped, "SHADI! What are you doing here!"

Shadi's eyes widened, "Me! Go with Set on the same ship! That's INSANE! You KNOW I despise him! No, I prefer traveling the world and writing a book than watch an asshole slobber over my sister!"

Marik shrugged as Bakura pulled him close again and they leaned over for a kiss.

Shadi looked at the sun, "Maybe I should just swim back to shore ..."

But his words fell on deaf ears. Marik was pressed against Bakura and they were kissing passionately.

Shadi almost ran to a safer 'action-less' side of the ship. He looked at the spor in the distance that was Egypt, growing smallerand smaller as his long hair billowed wildly in the wind.

_'Yes ...'_ Shadi thought. _' ... this is going to be a long trip ...'_

As for Marik and Bakura this wasn't a happy ending, no ... this was their perfect beginning.

The End


End file.
